Totally Imposibbru!
by Eren Jeger
Summary: disini mulai dari CHAPTER 9! (Akun Baru)/Apa jadinya kalo Naruto dan Totally Spies bergabung untuk mentutaskan kejahatan yang sedang merajalela? Mustahil! Shinobi dan mata-mata bersatu! udah masuk aja kesini, siapa tahu tertarik (ehem!) ini lanjutan chapter dari akun lama JegarJeger/ Crossover/Multichapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

.

 **Totally Spies** © Marathon Media

.

.

.

 **Note : Lihat Catatan PENTING paling bawah!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

Pagi Hari

Jam 7:23 am.

Terik sinar pagi mentari masuk melalui jendela Beach House mereka.

"Uhh..."

Clover pun bangun, dia menguap dan langsung meregangkan tubuhnya. pasti kemarin adalah hari yang melelahkan, jarang-jarang dirinya bisa tidur sepulas ini. dia pun langsung memiringkan sisi tubuhnya ke kiri, dan tidur lagi.

"hm?" Clover merasakan sesuatu yang asing di depan wajahnya, ketika ia membuka sedikit matanya, ternyata...

"HEH!?" Clover terlonjak.

Naruto tidur di sebelahnya!

dan tepat sekali, wajah mereka saling bersebrangan seperti sedang tidur bersama sebagai sepasang suami-istri. dia cukup heran mengapa dirinya dan Naruto malah tidur di lantai, bukan di atas sofa. dia coba ingat-ingat lagi apa yang terjadi semalam.

Oh... yah, Clover teringat sekarang, semalam dia dan Naruto berlomba makan ramen

Hingga gendut dan tak sadarkan diri. mungkin Sam dan Alex tak sanggup mengangkut tubuh mereka ke dalam kamar.

"zzz..." Naruto masih tidur, seolah-olah tak sadar kalau dirinya memang sedang tidur bersebelahan dengan Clover.

"Ramen... Ramen" dan tentu saja dia menggigau.

Kalau lagi tidur Naruto semakin ganteng... -Clover bergumam. kini rona merah mulai

terlihat di kedua pipinya. belum pernah dirinya tidur bersebelahan secara langsung

oleh pria lain, dan mungkin Naruto adalah pria pertama yang tidur bersebelahan dengannya tanpa birunya melirik ke jam, sudah hampir jam 8. ingin sekali dia segera membangunkan Naruto, tapi orang ini nampak terlalu pulas. Clover sendiri tak tahu cara membangunkan orang ini.

"Hoaaaaaammm~" Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, spontan saja dia langsung...

 _DEGG!?_

Naruto langsung memeluk Clover, mendekapnya erat-erat sampai wajah Clover terbenam ke dada bidangnya.

" _hmmhhp! hmmmph! Na-Naru...!"_

"hhmm... gulingnya enak, lembut dan halus -ttebayoo..." Naruto menggigau parah.

 _enak saja kau menyebutku guling! orang yang kau peluk itu aku tahu! dasar kumis kucing bodooh!_ Clover merutuk kesal didalam hatinya.

Tapi

 _Kyaaaaaaa~! Naruto memelukku! Naruto memelukku!_

Yah, Clover mendadak Tsundere.

Dekapannya sangat halus dan penuh dengan kehangatan, Clover belum pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ini. dia sudah sering berteman dengan ratusan teman

lelakinya, tapi ini pertama kalinya ada seorang pria yang lebih tua darinya rela memeluk tubuh kecilnya ini. jadilah dua orang bersurai pirang yang beda usia saling berpelukan mesra.

 _Kalau begini, aku lebih baik melanjutkan tidur saja dan membiarkan Naruto memelukku, huehehehe..._ -Clover tertawa nista.

"aku mencintaimu"

"EH!?"

Naruto barusan bilang apa?

Clover berharap dia salah dengar. sungguh Naruto bilang aku mencintaimu tepat di hadapannya? dekapannya semakin erat. Clover semakin tak bisa bernafas karena wajahnya terlalu memendam kedalam dadanya. tak ada yang dia bisa lakukan selain diam dan membiarkan dirinya di peluk seperti ini. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, Clover tak bisa mengendalikan perasaan aneh ini.

 _N-Naruto..._

Perlahan, Clover menutup matanya, ia sudah terlarut dalam dekapan lembutnya dan

ingin kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

 _Jika kau bilang 'aku mencintaimu' padaku, itu artinya..._

 _aku..._

 _juga..._

 _men-_

"OINK! OINK!"

Sontak saja Oinky langsung mendarat di atas perut Naruto.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto langsung mendorong Clover jauh-jauh dan spontan bangun.

"Oinky! Oinky! kembali!" Alex mengejar-ngejar hewan peliharaannya, Oinky berlarian

kesana kemari mengotori lantai rumah."aah! aah... su-sudah pagi ya?" tanya Naruto, seperti orang kebingungan.

Clover pun kaku.

 _momen terindahku..._

 _hancur..._

"eh? Clover... ada apa? kenapa matamu jadi dingin begitu?" tanya Naruto.

Clover beranjak bangun, dia langsung menghampiri Alex yang berhasil memegang Oinky.

"Oinky! tenanglah! makananmu hari ini bukan sayuran! Oinky- eh?"

Clover memberi deathglare mengerikan kehadapan Alex. sementara yang di tatap langsung cuma berkedip-kedip heran.

"Clover... a-ada apa denganmu?"

"gara-gara kau dan babimu..."

"APA?"

"AAARGHH SIALAN KAU!"

"AAAAAAAAH! ADA APA DENGANMU CLOVER!?"

Clover langsung mengejar-ngejar Alex sampai keluar, tak lupa sekalian dia bawa parang besi buat memukul kepalanya dan juga memukul babi nakalnya tersebut, beach house pun ricuh seketika.

"eh? Clover kenapa jadi ngamuk pas bangun ya?" tanya Sam yang ikut menyusul ke ruang tengah sembari membawa teh.

"Oinky! Alex! KEMARI!" Clover menyeru ganas, Alex sudah berurai air mata sembari memeluk babinya karena takut kena deathglare dari teman pirangnya.

"aaaaaa Clover! tunggu! tunggu! jangan mengejarku seperti ini!"

"Haaaaa-!

BRRRUAAAAKGH!

Naruto tertawa. "aah melihat mereka berdua seperti melihat anak kecil main kejar-

kejaran ya?"

"yaah begitulah, mereka paling berisik kalau sudah seperti ini" jawab Sam.

"Sam, kenapa aku tidur di lantai ya? perasaanku semalam samar sekali usai makan ramen" kata Naruto sembari mengusap-usap tengkuk lehernya.

"Kau dan Clover kebanyakan makan ramen, kami terpaksa menidurkan kalian di lantai karena kalian terlalu berat. lagipula, tak masalah kan? selimut bisa jadi alas kasur kalian" jawab Sam, langsung duduk di sofa.

"aah iya, terima kasih Sam" ucap Naruto.

"fuh, Jerry belum mengabari kita selama dua hari ini. apa yang dia rencanakan ya? rasanya nanti akan ada misi yang sangat sulit untuk mencari keberadaan AW sekarang" kata Sam.

"Bos mu orang yang cerdas Sam, dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. lagipula Jerry sudah bilang kan? dia akan memanggil kita begitu semuanya sudah siap" Naruto menjelaskan.

"kemarin saat kalian mengambil eskrim gratis, ada dua orang pria yang bertanya padaku"

"bertanya apa?"

"mereka menanyakan pantai, padahal sudah jelas pantai ada didepan mata. dan lebih anehnya lagi, mereka malah menanyakan dimana air pantainya" kata Sam.

"apa? kenapa mereka bertanya seperti itu?"

"Entahlah"

Naruto pun diam sejenak. matanya terus melihat ke arah Clover yang sibuk mengejar-ngejar Alex, entahlah kenapa gadis si penggila shopping itu mendadak ngamuk disaat pagi begini.

"Naruto?" Sam memanggil.

"apa?"

"maaf semalam kami menggeletakkan kalian di lantai begitu saja, habis kalian berat sih" jawabnya.

Naruto terkekeh. "tak apa Sam, maaf membuatmu dan Alex jadi kerepotan. aku hanya iseng menyaingi Clover, karena... sepertinya dia yang paling super hiper-aktif dari antara kalian bertiga"

"kau menyebut Clover itu hiper-aktif?"

"ha ha! terutama soal shopping" jawab Naruto, langsung tertawa.

Keduanya diam lagi. apa aku harus memberitahu ini pada mereka? Naruto bergumam didalam batinnya. rasanya cukup sulit untuk memberitahu apa yang sebetulnya terjadi kemarin, dan mengapa dirinya tiba-tiba tersedak saat makan ramen.

ah, rasanya tidak perlu, aku harus mengatasinya sendiri

"ampun Clover! jangan sakiti akuu!" Alex menyeru ketakutan, sedangkan Clover sudah berubah menjadi iblis terbakar.

" _ **Oi Naruto! beritahu saja!"**_

 _eh! Ku-Kurama!?_

Kurama berbicara dengannya sekarang. Naruto sangat terkejut.

" _ **Bunshinmu sudah menemukan petunjuk, ceritakan saja semuanya pada gadis-gadis labil itu!"**_ ucap si ekor sembilan tersebut. Naruto jadi pusing sendiri.

 _"ugghh Kurama! dasar kau! kenapa kau tiba-tiba berbicara padaku? jangan membuatku_

 _pusing ttebayo!"_

 **"** _ **dasar bodoh, kenapa kau sembunyikan?"**_

" _karena... aku tak ingin mereka kena masalah, ini berbahaya jika ku beritahu_ "

 _ **"cepat beritahu mereka!"**_ kata si Kurama, masih bersikeras.

"Berisik kau! ttebayo!" ucap Naruto keras-keras.

Seketika Naruto terdiam begitu Sam menatapnya heran-heran. begitu juga dengan Clover yang langsung berhenti menjambak rambut Alex ketika melihat si pria bersurai pirang ini teriak sendirian.

"kau bicara dengan siapa Naruto?" tanya Sam.

"eh!? ketahuan deh...

"ti-tidak kok! hanya... pusing saja! hahaha!" Naruto tertawa cengengesan.

"baiklah, kurasa liburan kita hari ini sudah selesai. kita harus ke WOOHP sekarang juga, aku yakin Jerry pasti langsung memberi misi untuk kita hari ini juga" jawab Sam.

"tidak Sam, kita hanya perlu menunggu Jerry. kau, Clover dan Alex takkan melanjutkan misi lagi sebelum Jerry memberi perintah. kalian sedang didalam pengawasanku sekarang, memastikan tidak ada ninja-ninja AW yang akan mengganggu kalian lagi" Naruto menjelaskan.

"ayolah Naruto! kami ini Spies! kami tahu apa yang harus di lakukan jika bahaya datang!" Alex menyahut, Oinky pun setuju.

"oink! oink!"

"maaf Alex, peraturan tetap peraturan"

"lalu? sampai kapan kita harus menunggu?" tanya Sam lagi.

hmmm...

Sebetulnya Naruto sendiri tidak tahu harus sampai kapan menunggu kabar dari Jerry. meski sudah lewat dua hari, Jerry tak me-Woophing mereka lagi.

"Setidaknya, aku yakin kita akan mendapat misi lagi malam ini" kata Naruto.

"Heh! baiklah!" Clover mulai berbicara, dia langsung berdiri kehadapan Naruto dan menatapnya tajam-tajam. Naruto jadi heran sendiri melihat tingkah Clover yang mendadak panas.

"Naruto! kita harus jalan-jalan!" ucapnya.

"eh!? jalan-jalan lagi!? memangnya kau tidak boros uang, Clover?"

"hanya kau dan aku!"

"APA!?" Sam dan Alex terkejut.

Naruto cuma kedap-kedip dengan tampang polosnya. "eh? kau dan aku?"

"tentu saja! pokoknya hanya kita berdua untuk hari ini! ayo!"

"EH!? tunggu! Clover!? Clover!?"

Clover langsung menarik lengan Naruto sampai keluar. sementara Sam dan Alex hanya heran menatapinya, entah mengapa Clover begitu agresif kalau dekat-dekat dengan Naruto. meskipun Clover hanya 'sebatas' suka pada Naruto, tapi...

"Clover! Naruto! KALIAN TIDAK MANDI DULU!?" tanya keduanya bersamaan.

Ups, mereka lupa mandi.

* * *

Kemudian

"heh! kau ini ada-ada saja Clover! aku lelah jalan-jalan terus, semalam kita makan ramen, sekarang kau mau mengajakku apa lagi hah?" tanya Naruto, memasang tampang cemberutnya.

"kau tadi bilang kan kalau kau menginap dirumah kami juga untuk mengawasi kami?"

kata Clover.

"aku memang mengawasi kalian bertiga, tapi bukan berarti aku jadi babu kalian!" sahut Naruto lagi.

"aku tak peduli" Clover langsung memalingkan mukanya, menjauh dari Naruto.

"bagaimana kalau orang-orang menyangka kalau kita berdua ini pacaran!?"

"tentu tidak! usia kita kan beda jauh! lagipula takkan ada yang mengira kalau aku ini anakmu dan kau adalah ayahku!"

"eeh!? orang-orang akan mengira kalau aku ini pedofil!" ucap Naruto, mendadak lebay sendiri.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!"

 **JTAAK!**

"aduh!"

Baru kali ini Naruto mendapat jitakan keras dari tangan Clover. dia sudah sering di jitak oleh teman perempuannya saat masih di Jepang, tapi jitakan yang satu ini terasa sangat berbeda. sakit, namun rasanya...

"hmmm..." Naruto jadi terdiam sendiri.

Ada perasaan berbeda di dadaku, gadis ini terlalu berani.

Naruto bergumam, Clover memang masih berusia 16 tahun, tapi daya tariknya sangat memikat.

"baiklah, aku sudah membuat daftar jalan-jalan khusus untuk kita berdua ini" Clover langsung mengeluarkan catatannya, dan kertasnya langsung jatuh memanjang ke tanah. tentu Naruto terperanjat melihat panjang-lebarnya isi daftar tersebut.

"Heee! banyak sekali!?"

"pertama-tama : kita Shopping di Mall Beverly!"

"SHOPPING LAGI!?"

Oke Naruto, tahan nafasmu di tempat sebelum meledak.

"ayo! ada Diskon murah hari ini! kau harus menemaniku!"

"Clover! apa-apaan kau!?" Clover langsung menarik lengan Naruto lagi dan pergi ke Mall.

Sedangkan di dimensi lain, Kurama tertawa terbahak-bahak.

* * *

"Uggh! beraaaaaat!"

Naruto menenteng beberapa tas hasil shopping-nya Clover. tak disangka, anak ini diam-diam menyimpan uang banyak! bahkan Naruto yang sering bekerja saja kalah kaya nya dengan Clover.

"ayo Naruto! kau lamban sekali! masih ada yang harus ku belanjakan lagi!"

"kau enak tidak membawa apa-apa, tapi aku harus menenteng belanjaanmu yang tak jelas ini ttebayo!" kata Naruto.

"kyaaaa! lihat! yang ini Diskon 40%!"

"heehh..."

Naruto cuma bisa mengelus dadanya tiap kali mata Clover jelalatan memandang berbagai diskon-diskon yang terpampang di jendela toko. jadi begini ya sumber kebahagiaan wanita?

"lihat ini Naruto! aku cocok dengan ini kan?" tanya Clover, mencoba memakai baju model terbaru saat ini.

Naruto cuma mengangguk-angguk datar. "Ya iya... bagus... bagus"

"eh? kau ini sedang malas atau sedang memujiku sih?"

"aaah baju yang mana saja asal shopping nya selesai, Clover!" sekarang Naruto protes sendiri.

"hmm... lihat yang ini! baju couple yang bagus!"

"eh?"

Naruto memandangi baju couple berbentuk setengah love di kedua baju tersebut. kalau di gabungkan, gambar setengah love itu akan menjadi bentuk love sempurna. sesuai dengan pasangannya.

"hehh... sayang yah, ini tidak muat pada tubuhku" kata Clover, agak kecewa.

"ppfft! makanya, kau harus banyak diet biar tidak gendut!" Naruto meledek.

 **BUAAAAKH!**

"ugghh... kalimat _gendut_ itu berbahaya ttebayo..." jadilah Naruto tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dengan wajah penuh lebam. ingat ini para lelaki, jangan coba-coba ungkit soal berat badan pada wanita di hadapanmu!

"Bodoh! aku tidak seberat yang kau kira!" Clover merutuk kesal.

"maaf gadis muda, anda jadi membeli baju ini tidak?" tanya si Sales, langsung menghampiri Clover yang masih memegang baju couple.

"ah tidak jadi, bajunya tak muat untukku. aku ingin mencari yang lain" jawab Clover.

"bagaimana kalau yang ini? baju couple yang satu ini cocok untukmu dan pacarmu yang tergeletak itu lho" kata si Sales.

"EEH!? pa-pacar!?" Clover terlonjak sendirian. si sales ini mengira kalau Clover memang pacaran dengan Naruto, atau jangan-jangan semua orang di mall ini mengira kalau dirinya benar-benar berpasangan dengan Naruto. mendadak kedua pipi Clover langsung merah.

"eehh a-aku... itu.. ya itu... ahahaha!" Clover langsung gugup, peluh keluar dari dahi dan lehernya, sebetulnya agak malu kalau di bilang pacaran dengan Naruto, tapi dia juga senang kalau orang-orang mengiranya begitu.

"ah ya! kita cuma berduaan, kalau begitu... kami pergi dulu ya!"

Sreet Sreet!

Clover langsung menyeret-nyeret Naruto keluar dari mall.

"Pukulanmu itu ganas sekali, untung saja wajah gantengku ini tidak hancur" ucap Naruto sembari memasang koyo dan perban ke pipinya.

"kau sendiri yang mengataiku gendut! aku ini tidak gendut!" Clover bersikeras.

"iya, iya... maaf! ttebayo"

Naruto dan Clover kini jalan-jalan di taman hiburan. mereka berniat ingin naik berbagai macam wahana. matanya memandang kesana-kemari, mencari-cari wahana yang cocok untuk bermain.

"hmm... kira-kira wahana mana yang menantang ya?" tanya Clover.

"kenapa tidak coba naik yang itu saja?" Naruto langsung menunjuk ke wahana roller coster dengan jalur pendek.

"huh, tidak seru. kita naik yang itu ya!"

"eh? yang mana?"

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto merasa jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat, kedua tangannya mengepal sekencang mungkin, ia khawatir kalau dirinya bakal terjatuh dari wahana yang mirip kereta luncur yang berputar-putar di jalur atau orang menyebut wahana ini sebagai

ROLLER COASTER.

"AAAAAAAAA! terlalu kencang! terlalu kencaaaaaaaaaang!"

"Wuuuhuuuu! ini seru! hahahahha!" Clover sendiri justru merasa senang dan tertantang. beda dengan Naruto yang sudah pucat pasi di kursinya.

Wuuuuuuuuuuuussh-!

sekarang roller coaster berputar hampir 180 derajat. Naruto semakin pucat!

"AAAAAAAAA!"

"hahahah! seru sekali! eh?" Clover melihat pasangan di depan bangkunya sedang berpelukan sambil berteriak.

"aku takut sekali sayang!"

"berpeluklah denganku sayang!"

Dan mereka langsung berpelukan erat.

 _hmm... coba aku seperti pasangan yang didepan ini_. Clover bergumam, lantas dia punya ide. dia ingin coba pelukan dengan Naruto, siapa tahu Naruto langsung mendekapnya erat-erat, seperti yang ia lakukan tadi pagi.

"Na-Naruto... aku takut! peluk aku- Eh!?" Clover terkejut melihat Naruto yang sudah memutih ketakutan di sebelahnya.

"aaaaarrhhh..."

 _ **Dasar penakut**_. kata Kurama di dalam dirinya.

* * *

"Hoeeek!"

Hampir 10 menit Clover menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan mualnya ke tong sampah. entah mengapa Naruto mendadak sakit begini usai naik roller coaster.

"ayolah Naruto! baru satu wahana, kenapa kau pucat begitu seperti orang mati!?"

"aduh... aku tak mau naik itu lagi ttebayo..." kata Naruto.

"ya sudah, ayo kita cari wahana lain"

"Clover, tenagamu kuat sekali kalau urusan jalan-jalan..."

"ayo! kita harus naik wahana yang lain!"

"Yang mana?"

"Tentu yang itu!"

* * *

"HHIIII!~"

Naruto merasa darahnya naik turun begitu dia naik wahana Histeria. beda dengan Clover yang merasa tertantang adrenalinnya.

"Ampun! ampun! waaaaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto mulai teriak-teriak.

"Naruto! teriakkan saja suaramu! ini seru tahu!" kata Clover.

Kursi yang di duduki pengunjung mendadak naik lagi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Naruto! kau berisik!"

Clover sampai menutup telinganya, baru kali ini Naruto berteriak melengking seperti seorang wanita.

Dan 5 menit kemudian...

Naruto muntah lagi.

"ayo Naruto! kita naik yang itu!"

"aduhhhh... aduh, aku sudah tak kuat lagi Ttebayo..." Naruto mulai lirih, sudah berapa cairan yang dia keluarkan dari perutnya usai naik roller coaster dan Histeria, sekarang dia terpaksa naik wahana Tornado.

Well, Naruto mengikuti kemauan si remaja pirang ini. dari ikut naik perahu berayun, boom-boom car, giant swing, rumah jahil hingga permainan lempar-lemparan berhadiah sampai tangan Naruto penuh dengan hadiah hasil mainnya dengan Clover tersebut.

"pakai ini Naruto!" Clover langsung memasang topi Jingga bertelinga rubah ke kepalanya Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Jingga warna kesukaanku?" tanya Naruto.

"Sesuai dengan jaketmu hari ini, kau cocok dengan warna Jingga!" jawab Clover.

"terima kasih, hmm..."

Meski gadis ini galak, Clover memang baik juga.

"kau mau naik yang mana lagi Naruto?" tanya dia.

iris biru Naruto langsung melirik ke salah satu wahana. yah, sepertinya dia ingin naik yang itu.

"kau suka melihat pemandangan kota?" tanya Naruto, mata birunya langsung menatap pasang mata birunya Clover.

"tentu saja"

Yap, Kincir angin.

* * *

Keduanya duduk di dalam kincir angin itu, menikmati hembusan angin di atas dan melihat matahari terbenam di ujung barat.

"cukup menyenangkan ya, hari ini?" tanya Naruto, memulai pembicaraan.

"Yah, tapi aku lelah. gara-gara kau yang membuatku lelah" kata Clover.

"enak saja, justru gara-gara kau yang membuatku lelah ttebayo" Naruto membalas.

"Hahhh entah kenapa, aku merasa... ini jalan-jalan terseru yang belum pernah kurasakan bersamamu!"

"hmmm..."

Naruto hanya bergumam ringan. matanya menatap matahari yang hampir tenggelam di barat sana, tapi sebentar-sebentar manik birunya melirik ke Clover. gadis ini begitu manis kalau di lihat dari samping.

 _Eh, Naruto? apa yang kau pikirkan? jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak ttebayo!_

 _ **"Oi Naruto! kau mulai menaruh perasaan pada gadis itu ya, heh?"**_ tanya si Kurama.

 _"Kurama! kau lagi!"_

 _ **"katakan saja! aku sudah tahu apa yang kau rasakan!"**_

 _"entahlah Kurama, aku tak tahu. tapi remaja ini... aku tak mengerti, rasanya sangat berbeda kalau berduaan dengannya. anak ini benar-benar membuatku sedikit... yah itu"_

 _ **"katakan apa yang ingin kau bilang, anak bodoh! si remaja labil ini sedang menunggumu. cepat!"**_

 _"berisik sekali kau, Kurama!"_

"Naruto" Clover memanggil.

"eeh eeh! iya? apa?" tanya Naruto, berusaha menyadarkan pikirannya lagi.

"aku penasaran, mengapa para ninja AW itu mengincarmu? bisa kau ceritakan lebih detail kejadiannya sampai-sampai mereka berniat menangkapmu?" tanya Clover.

Naruto langsung berdehem kecil. "aah ya, soal itu... mereka tahu namaku karena misi rahasia yang di berikan Jerry padaku"

"lalu? bagaimana Jerry bisa menemukanmu? kau dari Jepang kan?" tanya Clover lagi.

"Ceritanya panjang, tapi intinya agen Woohp tanpa sengaja menemukan aku saat masih tinggal di tempatku dan menawarkanku bergabung dengan Woohp, Jerry sangat ramah menerimaku. dia sudah ku anggap sebagai kakekku sendiri" kata Naruto.

"Yah, Jerry juga ku anggap sebagai kakekku sendiri, karena dia selalu bersama kami setiap hari" Clover menambahkan lagi.

"begitulah"

"dan... kekuatanmu itu? aku masih heran denganmu, kau punya kekuatan di luar akal manusia. maksudku... kau punya chakra? kau punya kekuatan pusaran angin yang kau sebut Rasengan itu? dan...'monster' yang kau bilang tinggal didalam tubuhmu? itu berasal dari mana?" tanya dia lagi.

Naruto tak tahu harus menjawab apa, dia tak mungkin membeberkan biografi dirinya secara keseluruhan pada orang lain, meski pada remaja ini yang sudah dekat dengannya.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menceritakan diriku sepenuhnya. bukannya aku sombong, tapi aku hanya tak suka orang-orang bertanya tentang siapa aku semenjak tinggal disini"

"eh?" Clover sampai berkedip heran. "Kenapa?"

Naruto langsung tersenyum padanya. "tak apa, kau tahu kan kalau aku sedang jadi buronannya ninja AW?"

"oh.. yah..." Clover baru tersadar.

"nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri siapa aku, dan aku janji, aku takkan menyembunyikan apa-apa padamu!" ucapnya lagi.

"tapi janji ya?"

"tentu saja!" Naruto langsung mengepalkan tinjunya ke hadapan Clover.

"apa ini?" Clover tak mengerti maksudnya.

"ini menandakan sebagai orang yang akan selalu memberi semangat dan menepati janjinya" kata Naruto.

"jadi?"

"sudah, adukan saja tinjumu pada tanganku"

Clover langsung meninju kepalan tangan Naruto.

"begini?"

"Yap, segini saja"

Keduanya pun hening. Clover menatap wajah Naruto dari samping, dia cukup manis kalau sedang tenang. pria kekar ini benar-benar pelindung, meski di awal perkenalannya sangat konyol, tapi rasanya sangat berbeda kalau sedang berduaan

dengannya.

 _Perasaan apa ini?_

Bahkan Clover tak bisa menjelaskan perasaannya yang mendadak gugup sore ini.

"Clover?"

"Ya?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita dari tadi tidak turun ya?"

"entahlah, kita sudah lebih dari 20 menit lho disini"

"hmm iya... iya..."

Hening sebentar...

"EEEEH!? TIDAK TURUN-TURUN JUGA!?"

Naruto dan Clover tak menyadari kalau kincir yang mereka tumpangi tidak turun juga. pantas saja mereka di atas terus.

"Untuk yang di atas! bersabarlah! kami akan segera menurunkan kalian!" seru petugas dengan alat toak-nya dari bawah. semua pengunjung wahana tentu panik melihat kincir angin ini tiba-tiba macet.

"ga-gawat! Naruto! kita tidak bisa turun!" Clover sangat panik.

"ugghh... aku benci kejadian begini, pasti perbaikannya memakan waktu berjam-jam" kata Naruto.

"ah! aku bawa Compowder, kita bisa lompat dari sini" kata Clover, mulai menyalakan Compowdernya.

"Tidak" Naruto langsung menahannya. "berbahaya jika orang-orang mengetahui kalau kau ini Spies, serahkan padaku"

"ah, kau benar juga"

"aku bawa bola asap"

Naruto langsung membanting bola asapnya...

 **BOFHT!**

dan seketika keduanya pun menghilang.

* * *

Akhirnya, kincir angin selesai di perbaiki mesinnya. satu persatu petugas mengevakuasi setiap penumpang yang sudah berjam-jam 'tergantung' di atas. kemudian, di kincir berikutnya yang bernomor 23...

"Eh? kemana penumpang di nomor kincir ini?" tanya si petugas.

"menghilang!?"

"Apa!?"

Kincir nomor 23 ini sudah kosong di tinggal pemiliknya, padahal Clover dan Naruto benar-benar ada disini lho.

* * *

 _tap tap tap_

Naruto dan Clover pun pulang jalan kaki, mereka sudah keluar dari wahana hiburandan sekarang sedang berjalan di perkomplekan menuju beach house.

"Hoaaaahh ayo pulang Naru, aku mau langsung mandi dan tidur saja" kata Clover.

"hehehe, boleh kan sekalian aku menemanimu?" tanya Naruto.

"EEH! apa maksud perkataanmu itu!?" Clover langsung protes, dia tahu Naruto mulai berpikiran mesum.

"Cuma bercanda kok, ttebayo!"

"Huh! dasar kau ini!"

"hahahaha!"

Well, akhirnya Naruto dan Clover benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu 'berduaan' mereka untuk hari ini saja.

 _Nah, terima kasih sudah mengisi hari-hariku Clover_

 **To be Continued**

* * *

AN : Kembali lagi dengan JegarJeger! #wwuuu! #disorakkin #ditimpuk

 **PENTING!:**

 **Untuk readers, author sebelumnya meminta maaf atas keterlambatan cerita ini. Seharusnya author update chap ini sejak sebulan yang lalu, namun author mulai bermasalah dengan login. akun author ga bisa login ke fic sehingga author kesulitan untuk masuk dan mengudpate cerita baru dan di tambah, author sendiri juga lupa password. Sebetulnya udah email ke pusat fanfic nya, namun belum dapat respon pasti. Jadi demi menyelesaikan cerita, author buat akun baru dengan nama pena Eren Jeger. Harap di maklum ya guys hehehe #timpukauthor**

 **Nah, dengan akun baru ini semua di mulai dari chapter 9 ya, Bagi yang ingin baca dari chap 1-8, silahkan masuk ke akun author yang lama (JegarJeger). ini linknya :**

 **s/11752648/1/Totally-Imposibbru  
**

* * *

 **Balasan utk review sebelumnya** : (ini dari yang chapter 8 dengan akun author **JegarJeger** )

 **Uzumaki Hikari** : hai Hikari, salam kenal juga. Nah langsung aja ya, utk kemunculan Kurama di fic ini emang udah author rencanakan sebelumnya dan kebetulan muncul di fic ini! *kamu beruntung!* dan soal Clover battle dgn Sam n Alex Karena ingin berbagi ciuman dgn Naruto? Hmm sebetulnya author belum berpikir utk memberi adegan 'Kiss' buat NaruClover, tapi nti deh ikuti aja dulu alurnya ya. hehehe. Dan soal pertanyaanmu ttg Naruto pensiun dari Hokage? Hmm sebetulnya setting di dalam Fic ini dunia modern. Nanti author akan memperjelas status Naruto disini utk chapter kedepannya, apa dia seorg Hokage atau orang biasa, oke? Di tunggu saja ya Hikari-chan. Sekali lagiterima kasih atas reviewmu!

 **Chingu** : Wokeh bro! mari di lanjut!


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

 **and**

 **Totally Spies** © Marathon Media

.

.

.

 **Summary : Kini Naruto dan Spies mulai menghadapi misi baru : menghancurkan AW dan selamatkan dunia! Akankah misi mereka kali ini berhasil? Atau justru gagal? Mari kita simak kelanjutannya!**

.

.

 **.**

Chapter 10

Malam hari

19:02 pm

"Ittadakimash!"

Naruto langsung melahap ramennya banyak-banyak, dia dan tiga spies-nya sedang makan malam di ruang makan. malam ini, makanan mereka sangat banyak kali ini, satu porsi ramen besar, ikan tuna dengan saus tomat, salad-salad dan juga buah.

"hei, jarang-jarang kita seperti ini, ya kan?" tanya Sam sembari menaruh dua gelas teh ke atas meja.

"Yah! kita jarang sekali makan malam bersama begini" jawab Clover.

"ugghhmm? sungguhmm? mmemmangmnya kenwapah jaranngm?" tanya Naruto, mulutnya masih penuh dengan ramen.

"Naruto, habiskan dulu makananmu" Alex mengingatkan.

"Entahlah, biasanya kami sering makan di luar, jangan heran kalau berat badan bertambah gara-gara kebanyakan makan junkfood" jawab Sam.

"hei Sammy! kau tahu kalau wanita sensitif jika di tanya berat badan?"

"huhh, di tanya berat badan saja mengamuk, entah kenapa wanita itu lebih mementingkan penampilan fisiknya ya? hmmm..." Naruto jadi berpikir-pikir, Clover langsung menjitaknya.

 **BLETAAK!**

"Adduh! sakit ttebayo!" seru Naruto.

"kau pikir penampilan fisik itu tak penting? tentu saja penting tahu! dasar aneh!"

"uggh tapi jangan sampai menjitakku ttebayo!"

"hei! kalian mau tahu? tadi Naruto langsung mual lho sehabis naik roller coster!" kata Clover, buka aib.

"APA!? ti-tidak! itu bohong! aku tidak mual kalau naik wahana apapun! taman hiburan yang Clover ajak tadi sama sekali tidak seru!" kata Naruto lagi, tak mau kalah.

"Sungguh? apa Naruto benar-benar mual?" tanya Alex lagi. sementara Oinky cuma memiringkan kepalanya, heran.

Clover mengangguk cepat "tentu saja, _duh_!"

"Hei! aku ini tidak mual! yang tadi cuma kebetulan saja!"

"heeh, kau ini takut di bilang pengecut ya?"

"aku bukan pengecut, ttebayo!"

Sementara Clover dan Naruto berdebat dan saling buka-buka aib, Compowder milik Sam langsung berbunyi, menginterupsi perdebatan konyol di makan malam ini.

"hmm? ini dari Jerry!"

"Jerry?"

"Apa yang Jerry katakan?" tanya Clover.

"ini pesan, Jerry sudah menyiapkan rangkaian rencananya!" ucap Sam.

"waaah benarkah! kita akan misi lagi!" seru Alex, langsung semangat.

"APA!? ta-tapi... tapi...! kita baru saja libur sehari!" Clover nampak tak terima.

"benarkah? hmmm Jerry juga mengirim pesan ini ke wallet ku" kata Naruto, langsung membuka wallet miliknya. dia membaca pesan Jerry dan di minta untuk segera datang ke gedung WOOHP.

"tunggu dulu, apa kalian yakin kalau misi untuk menghabisi ninja AW akan berhasil?" tanya Alex.

"Aku percaya pada bos kalian" kata Naruto sembari menutup walletnya lagi. "Jerry tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, dia yakin rencana ini akan berhasil. semua bergantung pada kalian bertiga sebagai spies"

"lalu bagaimana denganmu Naruto?" tanya Sam.

"aku ini asistennya Jerry, tugasku adalah mengawasi misi kalian. jika kalian dalam kesulitan, maka aku akan langsung turun tangan" jawab Naruto.

"Naruto! kami masih mengandalkanmu! bagaimana kalau kami di culik? terutama aku! aku yang paling sering di culik!" kata Clover, mendadak frustasi sendiri.

"jangan khawatir Clover, kau tidak sendirian. ada Sam dan Alex bersamamu. dan untuk Sam, kau bisa mengetuai tim mu sendiri, aku percayakan ini semua padamu ya"

"baiklah Naruto"

"waktu libur kita masih kurang! kita harus request ke Jerry untuk menambah liburan!"

"Clover, kita di beri misi yang sangat penting" kata Alex.

"misi ini memang penting! tapi liburan juga penting!"

"hei hei! tukang fashion-holic, kau ini mementingkan keselamatan dunia atau dirimu ttebayo?" Naruto setengah menyindir sambil memasang muka mengejek pada Clover.

"uggh Naruto! jangan pasang muka seperti itu!" Clover langsung protes. _eehh tapi, Naruto kalau pasang muka seperti itu tetap ganteng ya...,_ gumamnya, mendadak tsundere.

"hehehehe!" Naruto nyengir sendiri. memang asik kalau menggoda Clover, Naruto merasa sangat bahagia bisa makan malam dengan mereka bertiga seperti ini. jarang-jarang dia dapat makan banyak semenjak meninggalkan kampung halamannya. Naruto merasa, tiga remaja-remaja ini sudah seperti keluarga keduanya selama tinggal di Beverly Hills.

"Ada yang mau tambah lagi ramennya?" tanya Alex.

"Oink! Oink!"

"Ehh, Babimu suka ramen, Alex?" tanya Clover.

"Tentu saja!"

"baiklah, tambahan untukmu-"

"SEMUANYA! MENUNDUK!" Naruto langsung berteriak.

"AH!?"

 **DOORRRR!**

Sebuah peluru langsung menembus kaca beach house dan menembak ke arah dinding hingga berlubang.

"a-apa itu tadi!?" tanya Sam.

 **DOR! DOR! DOR!**

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mereka berempat langsung sembunyi di bawah meja. hujan peluru dimana-dimana dan terus menembaki rumah beach house milik mereka.

"Gawat! tembakan dari mana ini!?" tanya Clover.

"entahlah! ini benar-benar berbahaya!"

* * *

"Cepat! tembak orang-orang yang ada didalam sana!" perintah Lok pada bawahannya.

"BAIK!"

Ternyata rumah mereka sudah di kepung ratusan pasukan ninja AW. mereka semua menggunakan senapan, dan ada pula yang melempar kunai, shuriken, berbagai macam jenis senjata ninja lainnya ke rumah beach house tersebut secara bertubi-tubi tanpa hentinya.

 _ **DOR! DOR! DOOORR DOOORRR!**_

"Pasukan AW! sudah kuduga mereka akan membalas seperti ini!" kata Naruto.

"APA!? AW katamu!? keterlaluan... kita harus menghabisi mereka!" ucap Alex, beranjak berdiri.

"Tidak Alex! jangan! kau tak bisa menghadapi peluru-peluru itu!" Naruto berteriak kepadanya.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan kalau diam seperti ini!?"

SLEP!

"EH!?"

Kunai menancap di dinding dengan kertas peledak dan..

BOOM!

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Rumah beach house semakin hancur.

"Oh tidak...! padahal rumah ini adalah hadiah dari pemberian ibu kita, mereka pasti akan terkejut jika melihat rumah mahal ini hangus dalam sekejap, bagaimana ini?!" tanya Clover, histeris.

"kita harus memanggil Jerry segera!" Sam langsung menyalakan Compowder dan memberi pesan darurat.

"Jerry! Jerry! kami dalam bahaya! cepat woohping kami ke WOOHP sekarang juga!"

 **DOR! DOR! DOR!**

"Ugghh! mereka semakin menjadi-jadi! cepat woohping kami JERRY!" teriak Clover ke arah compowdernya milik Sam.

 **DOR! DDDRRT! DDRT!**

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

Naruto langsung membuat bunshin sebanyak mungkin untuk menjadikannya tameng agar peluru-peluru tersebut tak semakin menghancurkan beach house ini. masing-masing dari bunshin langsung menggunakan Rasengan untuk menyerang para penembak.

"aaa! sial! dia pakai jurus itu!"

"tembaki saja! CEPAT!" seru Lok lagi. dia masih dendam pada mereka atas kekacauan di markas AW bawah tanah beberapa hari yang lalu _. kali ini, kalian takkan ku biarkan lolos para tikus kecil!_

Semua bunshin Naruto langsung menyerang para penembak, menghasilkan ledakan dahsyat dari rasengan yang mereka tabrakan ke tubuh para penembak.

Rasengan!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

DOR! DOR! DOORRRRR! DOR!

BOOM!

BOOM!

"Hei! apa yang terjadi!? kenapa Jerry tidak me-Woophing kita!?" tanya Alex, Oinky semakin takut dan menunduk dalam dekapannya Alex.

"Sulit untuk keluar dari sini, tapi yang jelas aku berusaha membuat bunshin sebanyak-banyaknya agar mereka tak menembaki kita!" kata Naruto.

"HEI KALIAN YANG DIDALAM!" Lok menyeru lewat toak suara yang ia pegang.

"keluar dari rumah itu, atau tempat tinggal kalian akan segera kami hancurkan! kami tahu kalian berada didalam tikus-tikus kecil!"

"ugghh! apa katamu!? kalau saja saat itu aku berhasil menangkapmu waktu di supermarket tanpa mengenakan maskot bebek, mungkin kau takkan melakukan ini!" Clover langsung merutuk kesal, sementara yang lain cuma sweatdrop.

"TEMBAK!"

Salah satu dari pasukan AW menggunakan bazooka berisi kunai yang sudah di pasangi kertas peledak ke rumah beach house.

"Waaaaaaaa!?"

Ledakan langsung terjadi di halaman teras rumah.

"Rumah kita akan hancur! rumah kita akan hancur!" Alex hampir menangis, dia mendekap Oinky yang juga ketakutan seerat-eratnya.

"Jangan khawatir gadis-gadis, takkan kubiarkan rumah kalian hancur begitu saja!"

Di saat hujan peluru terus menerus menyerang beach house, Naruto langsung berdiri dari kolong meja dan mengaktifkan mode Bijuu-nya.

 **Bijuu mode!**

Seluruh tubuh Naruto langsung penuh dengan chakra khas kyubi berwarna kuning dan ikut menyelimuti seisi rumah.

"A-apa itu!?" salah satu pasukan AW terkejut.

"Sial! orang itu memakai monsternya lagi!"

Lok benar-benar kesal, sekarang rumah yang niatnya ingin dia hancurkan malah di lindungi chakra kuning terang berbentuk kepala rubah raksasa secara sempurna.

"Naruto!" Sam, Clover dan Alex menyeru kaget.

Sekarang Naruto benar-benar memasang wajah seriusnya yang menyeramkan.

 **"Hmm, kau meminjam sebagian chakra-ku lagi?"** tanya Kurama.

 _"Kurama, mereka menghancurkan rumah gadis-gadis ini. tentu takkan ku biarkan, aku sudah muak menjadi incaran mereka!"_ gumam Naruto.

 **"baiklah, aku akan membantumu"**

 _"terima kasih Kurama"_

 **"Berhenti mengucapkan terima kasih padaku dan cepat lawan mereka!"**

 _"Baiklah"_

"Naruto Uzumaki dan tiga Spies dari WOOHP! Keluar dari rumah itu sekarang juga atau serangan terakhirku akan menghancurkan kalian!" Lok menyeru lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa tujuanmu mengincarku dan mau mencelakai gadis-gadis ini, tapi sekali lagi kau melakukan penyerangan, bunshinku yang akan menghancurkanmu!" Naruto menyeru balik.

"gggrr! tak peduli! SEMUANYA! HANCURKAN RUMAH ITU DAN JUGA MEREKA!"

Seluruh ninja AW menarik pelatuk masing-masing, menghujani rumah beach house yang diselimuti chakra kyubi tersebut sampai hancur.

"UGHH!?" Naruto tersentak.

"ada apa denganmu Naruto!?" tanya Sam.

"aku tidak mengerti... tapi-"

"Peluru mereka berisi chakra, tentu itu akan menyakitimu!" kata Kurama.

"Apa!?"

"Sial!"

Masing-masing Bunshin Naruto mengeluarkan berbagai macam Rasengan dan langsung menghajar para pasukan ninja AW yang menembaki rumah mereka. tapi sayang, jumlah pasukan ninja AW tak kalah banyak dengan bunshin milik Naruto.

"Naruto! kami akan membantumu-!" kata Alex.

"Tidak! JANGAN! kalian takkan bisa membantu, peluru mereka sangat berbahaya jika menembus tubuh, kalian bisa mati!"

"a-apa!?" Clover sampai syok.

 _"Ugghh, Kurama! tolong!"_

 **"Aku sudah memberikan hampir semua chakra padamu!** "

Mereka tak henti-hentinya menembaki beach house yang di tinggali Sam, Alex dan Clover. serangan secara beramai-ramai tanpa henti, Naruto takkan sempat membuat serangan balik. bahkan atap Beach house nyaris rubuh.

"Waaaaaaaaaa!?" Sam, Clover dan Alex sampai berteriak, sementara Naruto masih berusaha menahan serangan peluru chakra milik mereka.

"Jerry! Woohping kami sekarang juga! JERRY!" Sam berteriak melalui Compowder di tangannya. berharap mereka benar-benar selamat dari kekacauan ini.

"Serangan peluru kalian takkan bisa menembus bijuu ku!" seru Naruto, dia membuat masing-masing bunshinnya berubah jadi bijuu mode dan membuat rasengan yang ukurannya hampir besar. mereka langsung melayangkannya ke para pasukan AW dan serang-menyerang pun tak terhindarkan hingga membuat sebagian jalanan perkomplekan Beverly Hills nyaris hancur.

Naruto masih berusaha mempertahankan tamengnya yang berupa wujud Rubah ekor sembilan yang menyelimuti beach house. setidaknya, Naruto masih memikirkan keselamatan remaja-remaja yang ada di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana kita menghancurkan chakra nya itu!?"

"heh" kali ini Lok menyeringai licik, Lok mengeluarkan satu gulungan dari gauntlet miliknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah jurus. gulungan kecil tersebut perlahan berubah menjadi pusaran angin, semakin besar dan besar.

"ini dia! aku bisa meniru jurusmu!" Lok membuat Rasengan tiruan dari gauntletnya. Rasengan miliknya sangat besar. dia pun berlari sambil membawa Rasengan jumbonya dan bersiap menghantamnya ke beach house.

"Gawat!?" Naruto terkejut, dia melihat Lok membuat rasengan buatan sama seperti milik dirinya.

"kalian takkan sempat lari, rasakan kekuatan tiruan terhebatku ini!"

 _"Kurama!?"_ Naruto sampai berteriak pada Kurama.

 **"ugghh!"** bahkan Kurama tak mungkin sempat bergerak. Sam, Clover dan Alex menyaksikan itu penuh dengan ketakutan.

"HAAAAA-!"

 **JUMBO RASENGAN!**

"Celaka-!" bahkan Naruto belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebelum...

 **JDUAAAAAAR!**

Jumbo Rasengan miliknya menghantam chakra Kurama dan beach house. serangan langsung menghancurkan struktur rumah beserta seluruh isinya. bahkan nyaris menghancurkan rumah-rumah sebelah beach house. usai hantaman rasengan miliknya, sekarang rumah beach house tinggalah reruntuhan dan asap-asap mengepul.

"Fuh!" Lok merasa puas. "akhirnya! kita berhasil menghabisi orang-orang ini!"

"YEAAAH!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Cepat! cari mayatnya dan kita bawa ke hadapan Bos!" perintah Lok pada bawahannya.

Mereka pun berlari mengerumuni beach house yang sudah runtuh habis karena hantaman jumbo Rasengan milik Lok. si pemuda itu sangat merasa senang, akhirnya dendam bosnya bisa ia balas. _keempat orang itu pasti sudah mati hangus karena rasengan tiruannya tadi._ pikir Lok dengan enaknya. namun, ketika mereka berusaha mencari Naruto, Sam, Clover dan Alex...

"Eh? bos! mereka tidak ada!"

"APA!?" Lok terkejut.

Pasukan ninja AW berlari keruang makan yang keadaannya masih setengah utuh. ketika

mereka memeriksanya disana, keempatnya benar-benar menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Sial bos, mereka lenyap"

"gggrrr..." Lok merasa ingin meledak di tempat. "SIALAN KAU! NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

 _Sementara itu, di dalam Woohping-Tunnel_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ternyata mereka berempat sudah meluncur didalam Woohping sebelum Lok menghantam beach house mereka dengan Jumbo Rasengan, sungguh waktu yang sangat tepat.

 _BRUAAAAAAKGGH!_

Sam, Clover dan Alex jatuh ke sofa, sedangkan Naruto malah jatuh ke lantai.

"aduh... sakit, seharusnya kau juga menyediakan sofa khusus untukku Jerr" kata Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto, aku tahu keadaan dirumah kalian sangat darurat. woohping nya sempat bermasalah tadi" kata Jerry, berjalan menghampiri mereka berempat.

"Jerry! pasukan ninja AW menyerang rumah kami! mereka tahu keberadaan kami sekarang!" ucap Sam.

"Dan mereka sudah menghancurkannya!" Alex menambahkan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan!?"

"Tenang dulu anak-anak, kita bisa membalasnya nanti setelah menjalani misi" ucap Jerry, menenangkan ketiga remaja tersebut.

"Bagaimana kami bisa tenang! rumah itu sudah berkali-kali jadi incaran musuh karena kita ini Spies, Jerr!" kata Sam lagi, hampir frustasi.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kalian rasakan, cobalah untuk tetap tenang!" ucap Jerry. seketika, ketiganya pun diam.

"Ta-tapi, rumah kami" Sam sampai bergetar, dia langsung bertekuk lutut dan nyaris menangis. "rumah kami, itu pemberian dari ibu kami. dan... kami sudah tak punya tempat tinggal lagi"

"Semuanya sudah hancur" kata Alex, hampir menangis.

Clover mengepalkan tanganya erat-erat, amarah sudah memuncak di kepalanya "Ughh, AW sialan. akan ku habisi mereka semua... aku tidak bisa menerima tempat tinggal kami hancur dalam sekejap"

Naruto memandangi tiga remaja tersebu dengan penuh iba. mereka benar-benar terpukul, sebuah rumah yang mereka tinggali bersama-sama langsung lenyap di depan mata mereka. lebih lagi beach house itu ternyata hadiah dari pemberian ibu mereka. Naruto jadi bersalah, dia merasa penyebab penyerangan ini karena dirinya tinggal di rumah beach house bersama remaja-remaja ini.

"Sudahlah" Naruto langsung menepuk kepala mereka bertiga secara bergantian. "Usai misi, nanti kita perbaiki lagi rumahnya" ucapnya dengan tenang.

"Naruto"

"Hei, kalian masih punya WOOHP. rumah kalian tidak cuma satu, tapi juga ada disini" tambahnya lagi. Ketiganya sampai mengusap-usap air mata mereka, berusaha untuk tidak menangis hanya karena sebuah rumah. Naruto benar, WOOHP juga rumah mereka.

"Jerry, cepat jelaskan rencana yang sudah kau susun"Jerry mengangguk cepat "Waktunya misi"

Sam, Clover dan Alex menyalakan compowder masing-masing dan langsung merubah pakaian mereka menjadi catsuit Spy. sedangkan Naruto membuat segel di kedua tangannya dan langsung mengubah dirinya jadi berpakaian Jas hitam WOOHP.

"Sekarang kalian akan kutugaskan pergi ke hutan di Rusia bagian utara. WOOHP berhasil mendeteksi keberadaan mereka dengan satelit rahasia. satelit milik kita ini sangat berfungsi untuk memata-matai keberadaan penjahat tanpa mereka ketahui"

"Rusia utara? maksudmu daerah bersalju?" tanya Alex.

"Tepat sekali Alex. tapi kalian harus tetap berhati-hati, si bos AW punya banyak pasukan penjaga yang handal. jadi kuminta kalian harus menyamar dan berusaha menerobos masuk kedalam markas mereka"

"seperti apa bentuk markasnya?" tanya Clover.

"Pabrik tua yang tak terpakai, mereka gunakan itu sebagai markas utama. pabrik ini ada dua lantai dengan empat area yang di jaga ketat oleh anak buahnya" kata Jerry, layar monitor langsung menunjukkan denah lokasi dimana markas AW berada. "tugas utama kalian didalam misi ini hanya satu : tangkap otak utama-nya. bos AW pasti membuat rencana besar untuk menguasai dunia"

"Aku baru dapat info dari agen WOOHP lainnya, AW berencana akan mengedarkan earphone mereka dengan modus produk, jika semua orang sudah memakainya, maka satelit yang akan di luncurkan AW itu pun aktif dan secara langsung mencuci otak seluruh pengguna lewat earphone yang mereka pakai ke telinga mereka" Jerry menambahkan.

"Ya! earphone! aku ingat itu, waktu kami masuk ke markas bawah tanah di New York, banyak dari pasukan ninja AW yang menggunakan Earphone" kata Sam lagi.

"Benar, aku juga minta kalian hancurkan salah satu antena yang memasang sinyal ke tiap earphone yang mereka gunakan agar pasukan ninja tersebut tak lagi kena hipnotis bosnya" ucap Jerry.

"oke Jerry, aku siap menghabisi pecundang-pecundang yang sudah merubuhkan rumah kami itu!" seru Clover.

"aku akan mengawasi kalian dari sini, kuserahkan Naruto untuk menjaga kalian jika ada keadaan darurat" kata Jerry lagi.

"Kyaaaaaaaa-! Naruto! akhirnya kau ikut bersama kami!" Clover bahagia, matanya sampai membentuk love-love (padahal baru saja dia memarahi Naruto sebelum AW menyerang beach house)

Naruto menyeringai dengan tampang cool "Sisanya nanti ku jelaskan, waktunya gadget spies!"

"baiklah, aku dulu yang pertama" jawab Jerry. "ehm! ini gadget kalian! Wind tunnel 3000, Laser Lipstick, Jetpack backpack seperti biasa, boomerang gadget, Speeder, Cherry Lips Bomb, Ice Queen Perfume, Metal Mashing Boxing Glove"

"hmm! gadget yang tepat, terima kasih Jerr!"

"Dan dari aku" Naruto melempar gauntlet ninja ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Gauntlet!" kata Alex, langsung memasangnya ke tangan.

"Yap, gauntlet yang pernah kalian pakai. tapi aku punya tambahan lagi, ini dia" Naruto menunjukkan sebuah gulungan berukuran sedang ke hadapan mereka bertiga.

"ini gulungan ninja, gulungan ini membawa banyak senjata"

Naruto langsung membuka gulungan tersebut dan...

 **BOHFT!**

Peralatan ninja semacam Shuriken, kertas peledak, bom asap beracun, tas ninja dan peluru kecil untuk gauntlet muncul di atas gulungan.

"Woaaaah!"

"ini sederhana, gunakan senjata ini sebaik mungkin. dan selalu ingat, harus berhati-hati apapun yang terjadi didalam misi" kata Naruto.

Sam mengambil gulungan tersebut "kami bisa melakukannya!"

"tunggu! bagaimana dengan Oinky? siapa yang akan menjaganya?" tanya Alex.

"Oinky bisa menginap disini selama kalian sedang misi" jawab Jerry dan langsung menggendong Oinky.

"Oink! Oink!" Oinky nampak senang.

"Nah! Waktunya berangkat!"

"SIAP!"

Ketiganya langsung di hisap WOOHP Tunnel lagi. "Waaaaaaaaaa-!"

"Wah, mereka benar-benar bersemangat ya?" Tanya Naruto, langsung menoleh pada bosnya.

"Ya, karena aku membangkitkan rasa percaya diri mereka. Kuharap misi ini berhasil, mereka akan berhadapan dengan banyak ninja berbahaya" ucap Jerry.

"apa mereka pernah gagal dalam misi?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Jerry menghela nafas ringan "yah, tentu pernah. Spies WOOHP juga manusia, tentu kami semua pernah gagal. Tapi justru dari kegagalan itulah yang memancing kita untuk mentuntaskan misi apapun yang terjadi"

"Kalau begitu, takkan kubiarkan kali ini gagal" jawab Naruto.

"Terima kasih Naruto, kau yang terbaik"

"hmm… sama-sama"

"Dan satu lagi" Jerry menjeda kalimatnya, sekali lagi Naruto menatap pria tua tersebut dengan wajah penasaran.

Jerry tersenyum tenang padanya. "Tolong jaga mereka selama misi ya?"

Naruto diam sejenak, sepertinya Jerry sangat mempercayakan keselamatan mereka bertiga pada dirinya. Perlahan, bibirnya sedikit menukik ke atas, membentuk senyum percaya diri.

"Serahkan padaku, Uzumaki Naruto selalu memegang janjinya"

Misi yang Sesungguhnya pun Di Mulai!

 _Kali ini, aku akan melindungi kalian jauh lebih baik lagi_. Naruto bergumam penuh keyakinan.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

AN : Akhirnya, Update lagi!

 **Yap! Welcome to chapter 10! Ini akan jadi chapter pembuka untuk aksi dari Naruto dan Spies-nya untuk ngejalanin misi. Summarynya sudah cukup di jelaskan. Btw, Naruto disini tugasnya sebagai pengawas Spies selain jadi asistennya Jerry. Jadi kalo Spies ada apa-apa, Naruto udah siap nge-back up buat ngelindungin mereka (asik dah). masih inget dengan Lok di chapter 2, 5 dan 6? kali ini dia kembali lagi. Oh ya, satu lagi. Peran Kurama juga mulai banyak lho!**

 **Dan bagi yang mungkin lupa chapternya author sudah memberi link web di chap 1-8 sebelumnya. Jdi mhon maaf ya atas akun author yang lama karena udah ga bisa ke pake lagi. (tapi cerita yang tersisa masih bisa di baca)**

* * *

Balasan utk Review sebelumnya :

 **Miyuki nishikino** : Hai, thanks sudah mereview! Btw, Naruto sejak chapter awal udah jadi harem lho. Nanti utk chap selanjutnya ada kemungkinan author bikin Naruto jadi harem lagi. Hehehe

 **Nagasih** : Naruto udah pasangan kok sama ketiganya, tapi sebagai sahabat. Tapi, ada kemungkinan dari sahabat berubah jadi cinta (eh?) ok, ok. Terima kasih reviewnya ya!

 **Uzumaki Hikari** : Halo lagi Hika-chan! Sebelumnya makasih udah review ya. dan juga atas referensi ceritanya yang Totally Shippuden. Duhh beneran deh, author udah nyari Fic nya kemana-mana tapi udah ga ada. Tapi makasih jg ya atas saran-saran yg kmu kasih, kemungkinan Author akan mengambil sebagian cerita yg kmu katakan di review tadi, lumayan menarik ceritanya. Terima kasih bantuannya! Btw, Naruto disini memang lebih ke Shinobi, ga ada aura-aura spiesnya. Jadi jangan heran kalo Naruto sengaja mencampurkan kekuatan shinobi nya dengan kekuatan gadget spies, pasti bakal menarik! Ditunggu untuk next chap ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

 **and**

 **Totally Spies** © Marathon Media

.

.

.

Chapter 11

North Russia

Jam 21:02 pm.

Di dalam perjalanan...

 _Wuuussssssssh!_

Baling-baling Helikopter berputar semakin cepat dan cepat. Ketiganya berada didalam Helikopter WOOHP yang di kemudikan Naruto. waktunya berangkat ke Russia. Salju semakin lebat hampir membuyarkan pandangan, beruntung Helikopter anti badai milik WOOHP tidak mengalami kendala dalam penerbangan sehingga Naruto tetap bisa mengendalikan pesawat tahan peluru ini.

"aku akan terus memberi laporan pada Jerry sementara kalian menjalankan misi, dengarkan baik-baik"

Naruto, Clover, Sam dan Alex berkumpul ke meja dan memerhatikan denah markas musuh yang dibuat Jerry.

"ini titik awal kalian ku daratkan ke dalam hutan. nanti kalian kemudikan mobil ke arah sini, lalu ke jalur ini. dan berhenti disini. pastikan jarak kalian dari markas musuh tidak terlalu jauh, namun tidak terlalu dekat. setidaknya 25 Meter dari sini..." kata Naruto.

"lalu, apa yang harus kami lakukan di sini?" tanya Sam.

"kalian bisa usahakan sendiri, cari ide terbaik. tapi saranku adalah, kalian bisa menyamar kan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tentu saja!"

"Bagus, ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" tanya Naruto.

"tunggu dulu! aku masih belum paham denga titik lokasinya, kau tahu kita akan masuk kedalam hutan kan?" tanya Alex.

"Gunakan gadget deteksi kalian, Jerry sengaja membuat itu karena dia tahu kalau kalian akan menjelajahi hutan bersalju. patokan di markas mereka adalah pohon paling besar, disini"

"Hmmm, aku mengerti" Sam bergumam paham.

"Tugas utama kalian hanya satu : gagalkan rencana mereka, tangkap bos AW" kata Naruto.

"Siap Naruto!"

"Waktunya kalian berangka-"

"Ta-tapi, tunggu dulu! aku masih punya pertanyaan lain!" kata Clover.

"Apa itu?"

"Kami akan pergi, dan kau sendirian. bagaimana kalau Sam dan Alex yang pergi sementara aku yang menjagamu?" tanya Clover sampai kedua matanya membentuk Love lagi.

"CLOVER!" Sam dan Alex langsung protes.

"Hahahaha!" Naruto tertawa lepas "Jangan khawatir! aku ini Shinobi, aku bisa membuat Bunshin untuk menemaniku selama kalian pergi. dan terlebih, menyimpan gulungan kecil spesial yang telah kumasukkan di Gauntlet yang melingkari lengan kalian. gunakan itu jika keadaannya sudah terdesak" jelasnya lagi.

"Woaah sungguh! bisa kita menggunakannya sekarang?" tanya Alex lagi.

"Tidak Alex, seperti yang kukatakan, gunakan saja saat terdesak. meski kalian sudah mahir didalam dunia Spies, tapi tentu aku khawatir akan keselamatan kalian untuk misi ini"

"Nah! waktunya untuk kalian segera berangkat, cepat naik ke mobil!"

Pintu bagasi Helikopter terbuka, Sam, Clover dan Alex langsung naik ke mobil.

"Naruto! tetap aktifkan walletmu agar kami bisa menghubungimu!" Sam mengingatkan.

"Kau bisa andalkan aku Sam"

"baiklah! dadah Naruto! aku akan melaksanakan misi ini dengan benaaaaaaaar!" kata Clover dengan love-love nya yang mulai berputar mengitari kepala. Alex langsung sweatdrop.

"Kau ini aneh Clover, kau suka memarahi Naruto, tapi kenapa kau mendadak cinta begini padanya?"

"Sekarang Spies!" kata Sam.

Dia menginjak gas mobil dan mobil pun terjun dari Helikopter WOOHP yang masih terbang.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Hmmm... mereka sangat berani, aku percaya pada kalian" gumam Naruto. dia langsung mematikan sinyal darurat, agar hubungan komunikasi dengan WOOHP tidak loading.

Dia pun duduk di kursi kemudi, mengambil sesuatu dari balik saku jas hitamnya, menaruh satu cup, menuang air panas ke dalamnya dan...

"ah! mumpung sepi disini, ittadakimash! hehehe!"

Oh, rupanya dia makan Ramen sendirian tanpa gangguan para remaja-remaja labil tersebut. Naruto bisa sedikit mengambil waktu luang sembari menunggu keberhasilan misi mereka.

* * *

Wuuuusssh!

Mobil terjun bebas kebawah, Sam langsung menyalakan satu tombol merah dan keluarlah sebuah parasut besar yang muncul di bagasi belakang mobil. dan akhirnya mobil pun mendarat dengan sukses di atas tanah yang penuh dengan gundukan salju.

"Sesuai penjelasan Naruto tadi, kita mendarat tepat di titik ini" ucap Sam.

"uggh! salju disini lebat sekali! entah mengapa pasukan AW senang sekali dengan tempat menyeramkan seperti ini" kata Clover.

"Ya! dan ini adalah hutan!" Alex menambahkan.

"ini adalah tempat tersembunyi, tak semua orang tahu kalau AW ada disini. mereka pasti sedang sibuk memproduksi earphone dan akan segera menjualnya ke seluruh dunia, para ninja AW itu ingin menjadikan semua orang sebagai anak buahnya" kata Sam lagi.

"Yah, seperti yang bos AW pidatokan waktu kita menyamar di markas bawah tanah. mereka benar-benar kejam" ucap Alex.

BRRMMM!

Sam semakin melajukan mobilnya semakin cepat.

"Hello! apa itu pohon yang paling besar?" tanya Clover, menunjuk ke depan.

"Benar! pohon yang di maksud Naruto!"

"Waaah? berarti jarak kita di titik awal tadi cukup dekat ya?"

"Baiklah Spies, ini saatnya!"

Mobil berhenti tepat di bawah pohon besar tersebut. Tiga spies langsung turun dari mobil dan sembunyi ke semak-semak.

"Sammy, apa kita aman sembunyi di semak-semak?" tanya Clover.

"kalau kita sembunyi di pohon, aku yakin mereka punya pasukan sniper yang handal" jawab Sam, dia langsung meneropong ke segala tempat. ada satu petugas yang berjaga-jaga di pintu gerbang, dua lagi di barat, ada banyak di timur dan...

Beberapa pasukan AW yang bersiaga di balkon pabrik tua.

"mereka banyak sekali, penjagaan yang sangat ketat" kata Alex.

"kalau begitu, buatlah sebuah kloning" Clover menjatuhkan satu gulungan dari gauntlet dan muncul lah Clover bunshin.

Bohft!

"Ide bagus Clover, kita bisa masuk ke dalam pabrik dengan mudah!"

"hehehe! tentu saja!"

* * *

 _Sementara di luar penjagaan_.

Petugas dan pasukan ninja AW masih bersiaga melakukan penjagaan ketat meskipun badai salju terus turun dengan lebatnya.

 **Tuk!**

"Ehh!?"

Sebuah batu melayang ke kepala pada salah satu ninja AW.

"uggh! siapa yang melempariku batu ini?"

"Ehh ada apa denganmu?"

 **Tuk!**

Batu mengenai kepala pasukan AW yang satunya lagi.

"Ugh sial! siapa yang melakukan ini?"

 _Sraaak! Sraaak!_

Bunyi semak-semak mengundang perhatian pasukan AW. beberap batu melayang lagi dan langsung mengenai kepala mereka.

"ada penyusup!"

"tangkap dia!"

"hei! tangkap aku disini!" seru Clover, sengaja melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. kemudian dia pun lari.

"Tangkap gadis itu!"

"Baik!"

Beberapa pasukan ninja AW langsung mengejar bunshin Clover.

 _Sementara disamping itu..._

Sam, Clover dan Alex sudah berhasil masuk ke area pabrik. mereka sembunyi di balik mobil angkut.

"nah, bunshinmu sedang berlari, kuharap mereka tetap mengejarnya" gumam Sam.

"ayo masuk lewat sini"

Alex menyalakan lipstik laser, membuat sebuah lubang besar ke dinding agar mereka bisa menerobos masuk kedalam pabrik.

"gelap sekali tempat ini" gumam Clover.

"tetap berhati-hati" Sam langsung menyalakan senter deteksi. "ruangan ini memang gelap, tapi kuharap mereka tak memasang CCTV"

"Hello! mereka tak mungkin memasang CCTV di pabrik tua ini"

"Ssssh, Clover, jangan keras-keras" Alex mengingatkan.

Sam menyalakan Compowder nya lagi dan mengamati gambar peta sebuah pabrik yang kini ia pijak.

"Terlalu banyak titik merah disini, kita akan kesulitan mencarinya" ucapnya lagi dan langsung menyalakan gauntlet ninja, membuat tiga bunshin milik dirinya.

"kita buat bunshin sebanyak-banyaknya! dengan begitu, petunjuk akan mudah di cari!"

"Baiklah!"

 **Bohft! Bohft! Bohft! Bofht!**

Ketiganya membuat Bunshin sebanyak mungkin yang hampir memenuhi ruangan pabrik, semua bunshin milik mereka langsung berpencar ke segala isi pabrik demi mentuntaskan misi dan mencari keberadaan bos AW.

"Lewat sini! instingku mengatakan pasti arah itu akan membawa kita ke pusat terdalam AW!" kata Clover.

"Clover, kadang aku tak percaya dengan instingmu" sahut Alex.

"Hei! enak saja kau menjelekkan instingku!"

"Sudahlah kawan! kita lewat arah sini saja, ayo!"

Sam, Clover dan Alex langsung masuk kedalam lorong gelap.

"Clover, kau yakin tempatnya lewat lorong ini?" tanya Alex, sepertinya sangat ragu.

"tentu saja! tidak mungkin aku salah, karena mereka... yang telah menghancurkan rumah kita! kini saatnya balas dendam!" ucap Clover, berapi-api penuh emosi.

"Sebetulnya, aku masih heran, apa kepanjangan AW itu" sambung Sam lagi.

Alex mengangguk cepat "Kau benar Sammy! bahkan Naruto dan Jerry sendiri belum mengusut arti dari AW itu"

"Kupikir artinya adalah AWful!" jawab Clover.

"Kita akan berhadapan dengan ninja-ninja modern, berhati-hatilah kawan"

"Baik!"

Di saat mereka berlari di dalam lorong, tanpa sengaja Alex menginjak sebuah tali tipis yang hampir tak terlihat, seketika atap lorong langsung terbuka dengan ratusan kunai yang siap menghujam kebawah.

"EH!?"

"AWAS!"

Kunai langsung jatuh, Sam langsung membuka payung Spies untuk membuat perlindungan.

"Kunai ini lagi!? apa lorong ini jebakan!?" tanya Alex.

"Kunai nya banyak sekali! sepertinya ini takkan habis!" Sam menyeru.

"Sial, instingku salah!" Clover malah merutuk sendiri.

"Masih ada Wind 3000 Hairdryer!" Alex langsung menyalakan Wind Hairdryer dan menembakkannya ke atas, seketika seluruh kunai yang hampir menghujam kepala mereka langsung berterbangan keseluruh arah.

"Hebat, Alex!"

"SEBELAH SANA!?"

"AAAH!?"

Empat Shuriken berukuran raksasa melayang ke arah mereka. Clover langsung membuka gulungan ninja dan keluarlah Shuriken dengan ukuran paling besar, dia pun melemparnya jauh-jauh menghadang empat shuriken tersebut.

"Haaa-! rasakan ini!"

 _TRINGGG! TRINGG! TRINGG!_

Empat Shuriken berhasil di gagalkan.

"Wah Clover! tumben kau cepat berpikir ya?" kata Sam.

"Jangan lupa bahwa peralatan ninja Naruto ada pada kita!"

"Di sebelah sana lagi!"

Mereka kembali berhadapan dengan Kunai dan Shuriken berukuran kecil lebih banyak. Clover kembali membuka gulungan ninja, dia melempar beberapa Shuriken yang besar dan melemparnya lagi.

"Clover! cepat keluarkan banyak Shuriken lagi!" kata Alex.

"Aku sedang berusaha!"

"Serahkan padaku!" Sam mengeluarkan gulungan kecil dari Gauntlet dan melemparnya ke arah ratusan kunai didepannya. gulungan tersebut langsung mengeluarkan elemen listrik yang besar sehingga seluruh kunai dan shuriken itu sampai melayang kemana-mana.

"Wah Sammy! apa nama gulungan yang kau pakai tadi?" tanya Clover.

"Entahlah, di gulungannya tadi bertuliskan 'Raikiri'" jawab Sam.

"Ayo kita langsung lari!"

Mereka terus berlari ke penghujung lorong hingga akhirnya menemukan sebuah pintu besar tepat di hadapan.

"Apa itu pintunya?"

"Entahlah!"

"Sepertinya sebuah pintu rahasia!"

Ketiganya mengamati pintu tersebut. sekilas nampak seperti pintu biasa, hanya terbuat dari baja dan ada gembok besarnya.

Clover sudah menyiapkan ancang-ancang "hmmm... baiklah, waktunya kita masuk! Hyaaaaaaa-!"

 **DUAAAGH!**

"AAAAAAAA!" Jelas saja Clover kesakitan, dia memukul pintu baja dengan tangan kosong.

"Kita gunakan kertas peledak saja" Sam pun memasang kertas peledak ke pintu. mereka sengaja memasangnya banyak-banyak agar pintu baja itu langsung terbuka lebar.

"Cepat menjauh!"

Ketiganya pun menjauh dan menunggu sampai kertas peledak itu habis...

 _DUAAAAAAAAR!_

Ledakan hasil kertas tadi menghasilkan kepulan asap yang sangat tebal.

"Ughh, apa pintunya berhasil terbuka?" tanya Alex.

"entahlah, kita menunggu hasilnya dulu"

Clover mengamati pintunya, sepertinya pintu tersebut hampir membuka celah.

"Berhasil Sammy! pintunya terbuka!" kata Clover, dia langsung lari.

"Clover!"

Clover pun langsung berlari ke arah pintu "Ini dia! kejahatan kalian akan langsung terungkap AW-"

 **BRAKGH!**

Rupanya pintu baja masih tertutup rapat, Clover malah menabraknya.

"Ughhh Ugghhh... t-ternyata, pintunya... belum terbuka yaaaa...?" tanya dia dengan nada pasrah. sementara Sam dan Alex langsung sweatdrop.

"Kita punya Metal mashing glove" kata Alex sambil memasang sarung tangan besi ke tangannya, dia langsung melayangkan pukulan ke pintu tersebut.

"Haaaaaaaaaa-!"

Alex memukulnya keras-keras, pintu baja hampir bengkok karena pukulannya.

"Biarkan kami membantumu" Sam ikut memasang sarung tangan besinya dan langsung memukul ke pintu.

 _TANG! TANGG! TANGG!_

"Ayo! Cepat bukaaaaaaaaa!" Seru Clover dan ikut memukul-mukul pintu tersebut.

"Kita lakukan bersama-sama Spies!"

"HYAAAAAAA-!"

BRAAAAAAAAAKGH!

Akhirnya, pintu berhasil terbuka.

"Kerja bagus kawan-kawan!"

"Waah! aku tak pernah merasa sekuat ini!" ucap Clover dengan bangganya.

"Hah!?" Sam terkejut, apa yang ia lihat di balik pintu yang baru saja ia rusak ini membuatnya merasa kaku. begitu juga dengan Alex dan Clover.

"Sa-Sammy... ini..."

"Tidak mungkin..."

Sekarang ketiganya hanya bisa berdiri kaku dan hanya melihat isi ruangannya dengan pasang mata penuh rasa terkejut, cemas dan khawatir.

 _Sementara di Helikopter..._

Naruto masih duduk di kursi kemudi, dia menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang hampir gendut usai memakan 10 Cup ramen.

"Uooghh, kenyangnya, jadi ingin lagi. tapi sayang, sepertinya stok ramen di jas ku sudah habis" gumamnya. dia pun bangkit dari kursinya dan mengawasi sebuah monitor kecil di depan kemudinya. Naruto pun tersenyum.

"hmm... permulaan yang bagus, gadis-gadis" Naruto bergumam pelan.

Dia pun menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan langsung menghela nafas. Naruto berharap tiga spies muda itu benar-benar berhasil melaksanakan misi ini, karena musuh mereka adalah musuhnya juga.

" **Oi, kau hanya duduk disini tanpa menemani mereka?"** tanya Kurama.

" _Aku sedang misi, tugasku hanya sebagai pengawas mereka"_

" **Tanpa membantu mereka?"** tanya Kurama lagi.

" _Tentu saja aku membantu mereka! aku tak hanya duduk disini, ttebayo!"_ jawab Naruto, mulai kesal.

" **Hmmm hmm, kau biarkan gadis-gadis itu menjalani misi sendirian sementara kau disini hanya duduk dan memakan ramen. kau memang bodoh seperti biasanya"** ucap Kurama memasang wajah isengnya menggoda Naruto.

 _Hei! enak saja kau menyebutku seperti itu! apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap mengawasi mereka. lagipula..._

Naruto menjeda kalimatnya sementara.

 **"Lagipula apanya?"**

"Hmmm" Naruto tersenyum lagi. " _aku jadi ingat waktu itu, biasanya kami selalu bertiga, menjalani misi bersama-sama, dan melawan musuh bersama-sama. bukankah itu seru?"_

Kurama terdiam sejenak mencerna kalimatnya Naruto, dia hanya mengangguk pelan. " **Semuanya sudah berubah, kau bukan lagi bocah nakal yang dulu** **"**

 _"Kurama, nanti kalau ada apa-apa aku minta tolong padamu ya?"_

 **"Huh, tanpa kau minta aku pasti sudah membantumu sejak awal"**

 _"Terima kasih, Kurama"_

* * *

 _Sementara di WOOHP_

Jam 21:48 pm.

"tuan Lewis, semuanya sudah siap"

"Bagus"

Jerry dan beberapa jajarannya mengumpulkan seluruh petugas WOOHP di sebuah aula besar di basement gedung. Jerry akan melaksanakan misi besar-besaran yang ia berikan pada seluruh cabang WOOHP di berbagai dunia untuk menggagalkan penjualan earphone yang akan segera di produksi masal nanti.

"Dengar semuanya! aku sudah menghubungi seluruh WOOHP didunia untuk bersiaga menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk dari AW, saat ini Spies ku sedang menjalani misi untuk pergi ke markas pusat AW di pedalaman hutan Rusia, sementara tugas kalian disini adalah mencari pabrik milik AW dan hentikan produksi earphone mereka agar tak berakibat fatal bagi semua orang!"

"Siap Di mengerti!"

"Dan satu lagi-!"

"Tuan Lewis! tuan Lewis!" Salah satu bawahannya memanggil sementara Jerry masih memberi perintah.

"ada apa?"

"tuan Lewis! gawat! cepat baca ini!"

"eh?"

"aku baru menerima informasi baru, ini sangat mengejutkan!"

Jerry mengambil kertas yang di bawa oleh bawahannya. matanya nampak fokus membaca tulisan tersebut sampai-sampai kedua tangannya gemetar. raut wajahnya pun berubah menjadi ketakutan dan khawatir.

"tuan Lewis? ada apa?" tanya salah satu asistennya.

"I-ini... tidak mungkin. tidak mungkin!"

"Ada apa?"

Jerry langsung berbalik meninggalkan aula menuju kantornya. sulit di percaya bahwa dia mendapatkan kabar seperti ini, lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Jerry merasa gagal karena terlambat memberi misi pada Naruto beserta ketiga spiesnya.

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Jerry pun lari ke meja kerjanya dan mengetik-ngetik kode di keyboard. dia harus menghubungi Naruto, sinyal masih di cari namun malah tertulis 'SIGNAL FAILED'

"Ah Sial!" Jerry merutuk kesal.

"Naruto! cepat aktifkan sinyal di helikopternya! ini sangat berbahaya sebelum aku memberitahumu!" katanya lagi, sambil menekan berulang kali tombol keyboard, namun tetap gagal.

"tuan Lewis! apa yang terjadi!" tanya bawahannya yang datang ke ruangannya.

"Kalian! beritahu yang pada seluruh petugas untuk membatalkan misi kita hari ini! yang terpenting, kita harus pergi ke Rusia! mereka dalam bahaya!"

"SIAP!"

 _Kuharap kalian baik-baik saja disana, tunggu aku Spies! Naruto!_

Jerry mulai harap-harap cemas, dia harus terjun langsung kedalam misi untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dan tiga Spies nya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

AN : Waaah kembali lagi!

 **Author lagi tumpah ide, makanya chapter yang ini banyak adegan pertarungannya, terlebih jurus-jurus yang dikeluarkan. Tapi tenang aja, nggak selalu misi kok. Tetap akan ada humornya agar cerita ga selalu jenuh. Hehehe**

 **Bw, segini aja catatan author. Kalau gitu terima kasih sudah membaca readers!**

* * *

 **Balasan untuk review sebelumnya** :

 **Uzumaki Hikari** : hai Hika-chan! Ketemu lagi nih, hehehe. Ok langsung aja ya, utk siapa sosok bos AW sebentar lagi akan author perlihatkan. Utk chapter kedepan Naruto dan Spies nya masih berusaha menggagalkan rencana si musuh. Dan soal Totally Shippuden itu, author sudah menemukannya! (horee!) seperti yg kmu sarankan, walau cuma sampe chap 20, tapi author udah seneng dgn ceritanya dan member inspirasi! (asik dah) terima kasih ya! dn satu lagi, nanti Naruto juga akan memberitahu tntng dunianya kok, namun secara perlahan ya dari chapter ke chapter. Di tunggu saja ya Hika-chan, sekali lagi terima kasih sudah review!

 **Miyuki nishikino** : hai Yuki! Makasih udah setia membaca cerita author, jadi terharu nih (hiks hiks). Dan soal harem memang di fic ini hanya focus pada Naruto dan tiga spies saja. Selebihnya tak ada karakter cewek lain. Kalopun ada, itu jg bukan sebagai temannya Naruto. Nah terima kasih ya, author bakal lebih baik lg buat kedepannya!

 **Saputraluc000** : seru ya? hehehe makasih ya. selalu ikuti ceritanya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

 **and**

 **Totally Spies** © Marathon Media

.

.

.

Chapter 12

 _Sementara di Russia_

Jam 22:01 pm.

Masih di Helikopter, Naruto dan Bunshinnya sedang main catur.

"Hmmmmm..."

Naruto masih berfokus pada bidak putih yang ia mainkan. Hampir separuh jam ia habiskan bermain catur tanpa ada skakmat di atas papan catur miliknya.

 _Fuh, rasanya bosan juga main catur ya?_

Naruto pun berdiri dari kursi, dia langsung menghilangkan segera bunshin miliknya. "hei, maaf ya. kita berhenti dulu mainnya" ucapnya.

 **Bofht!**

 _Mereka belum memberi laporan misi padaku, kuharap mereka masih baik-baik saja_. gumamnya. Naruto memandang keluar jendela helikopter, badai salju masih berlanjut tanpa henti. hawa dinginnya juga luar biasa hingga masuk kedalam ruangan helikopter.

" _Kurama, kira-kira mereka sedang apa ya?"_ tanya Naruto.

" **Aku tidak tahu, serahkan saja urusan misi pada mereka bertiga. kau cukup tunggu disini"** jawab Kurama dengan santainya.

" _ini hampir sudah satu jam, seharusnya mereka memberitahuku!"_

" **kenapa kau tidak buat bunshin lagi dan susul mereka ke pabrik tua itu, heh?"**

" _Tidak, identitasku akan ketahuan, berbahaya jika pasukan ninja AW itu mengetahuinya. apa lagi masih ada mereka bertiga didalam pabrik, ditambah… aku juga tak bisa meninggalkan helicopter ini sendirian"_

" **Nah! makanya kau tunggu saja disini!"**

Naruto membuka wallet-nya, tak ada notifikasi apapun di layar wallet miliknya. kosong tanpa pesan yang terkirim kesini.

 _"Ah aku yakin! mereka akan baik-baik saja, lagipula Clover juga akan baik-baik saja kan?"_

 **"Eh, kau mengkhawatirkan Clover"**

 _"Ah! ti-tidak kok! aku mengkhawatirkan mereka bertiga!"_

 **"Hmmm, aku yakin kau paling mengkhawatirkan Clover, mengingat gadis gila fashion itu sangat lemah di antara kedua temannya"**

 _"Hei! meskipun dia memang payah kalau urusan misi, tapi dia tetaplah seorang Spies, tentu Jerry tidak salah memilih orang untuk menjadi agen di WOOHP-nya"_ ucap Naruto.

 **"Heh, kau ini cepat sekali cemasnya. duduk tenang disini dan cukup tunggu kelanjutan misi mereka!"**

Naruto sebetulnya tak bisa menunggu lama. ingin sekali dia turun dari Helikopter ini untuk mencari mereka. tapi pasalnya, Naruto sedang menjadi incaran AW. dia khawatir kalau kedatangannya ketahuan pasukan AW, maka ketiga Spiesnya juga dalam bahaya.

"Hm, aku tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah memberikan mereka sebuah jurus spesial didalam gauntlet yang mereka pakai" gumamnya.

* * *

 _Kembali di Pabrik tua, AW's Hideout_

Sam, Clover dan Alex masih berdiri dalam ruangan yang baru saja mereka masuki. mata mereka memandangi sebuah benda besar yang kelihatannya akan segera di persiapkan untuk rencana jahat selanjutnya :

Sebuah Satelit dan Roket AW.

"I-ini kan… Satelit dan roket yang kita lihat waktu di New York!" kata Sam.

"Tepatnya, dibawah gedung bekas markas mereka dulu!" Clover menambahkan.

"Apapun yang akan mereka lakukan nanti, kita gagalkan sekarang juga" kata Alex. dia mengeluarkan satu gulungan kecil dari Gauntlet dan keluarlah sebuah elemen Petir Fuuton Raikiri.

"Hyaaaa-! Hancur kalian!" seru Alex dan langsung menabrakkan jurusya ke satelit.

"Alex!"

"UGGH!?"

Alex langsung menjauh. Satelitnya ternyata tahan terhadap jurus-jurus mematikan.

"Sial! benda itu tak hancur!"

"Giliranku!" Clover bersiap mengeluarkan jurus dari Gauntlet dan berlari menuju ke Satelit tersebut.

"Dunia harus diselamatkan sebelum semuanya terlambat! rasakan ini-!"

 **BRAAAKGH!**

Lagi-lagi Clover menabrak sesuatu yang tembus pandang di depannya.

"Ughhh... Ugg..."

Sam mengetuk-ngetuk sesuatu yang membuat Clover tertabrak."Ini kaca, tembus pandang dan hampir tak terlihat. pantas saja gagal" gumamnya.

"Ugghh kenapa aku selalu saja tertabrak sih!?"

"Satelit ini terhalang oleh kaca pembatas yang sulit dilihat, kita hancurkan dulu kacanya dengan kertas peledak" kata Sam.

"Kau yakin kaca ini akan pecah dengan kertas peledak? bahkan jurus yang keluar dari gauntlet ku saja tak mampu memecahkannya" jawab Alex.

"Kita masih punya banyak cara, mashing glove, kertas peledak, cherry lips bomb yang mampu memecahkan pembatas ini. ayo kita lakukan sama-sama" kata Sam, mulai berancang-ancang.

Tak lama kemudian, atap pabrik dan dinding tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Eh!?"

 **DOR! DOR! DOR!**

"WAAAAAAAAA!"

Sam langsung membuat tameng dari laser lipstik untuk berlindung dari serangan peluru.

"Dia sengaja membuat perangkap disini!" teriak Clover.

"Alex! pakai Wind Hairdryer-nya!" seru Sam. Alex langsung menyalakan Wind Hairdryer miliknya dan langsung menghempaskan seluruh peluru yang akan menembaki tubuh mereka.

 _Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuush!_

"Ha! gadget ini selalu kuandalkan!" kata Alex.

"Siapapun yang membuat perangkap ini, tunjukkan dirimu!" Clover berteriak sekeras mungkin.

 **BLAM!**

"APA!?"

Pintu baja yang barusan saja mereka hancurkan kini tertutup lagi. kali ini lebih rapat, ternyata pintu tersebut adalah pintu cadangan. Peluru pun di hentikan, Alex mematikan kembali hairdryer-nya dan mengamati keadaan, mendadak ruangan didalam pabrik ini pun menjadi hening tanpa suara.

"Bagus, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. anak-anak"

"KAU!?"

Bos AW yang mereka pernah temui waktu itu kini muncul lagi.

"Kami memang berniat ingin menemuimu" kata Sam.

"Kalian ingin menemuiku? waktu yang tepat sekali! aku juga kebetulan ingin bertemu dengan kalian" ucapnya lagi sambil tertawa jahat.

"kau memindahkan Satelit ini dari markas lamamu dibawah gedung ke pabrik ini? bagaimana caranya? padahal satelit ini cukup besar jika dibawa dengan pesawat?" tanya Alex.

"Mudah saja, aku juga bisa menggunakan jurus ninja. apapun yang kulakukan, semuanya pasti mustahil. hahahaha!"

Clover mendengus kesal "Ugh, aku benci suara tawamu, itu menganggu telingaku"

"Daripada kalian cari mati disini, lebih baik kalian memberitahuku dimana keberadaan si pria yang menjadi bos kalian itu?" tanya bos AW.

"Maksudmu Naruto!? tentu saja dia ada di Heli-"

PLAAK!

Clover dan Sam langsung membekap mulut Alex rapat-rapat. memang, Alex selalu kebiasaan membocorkan rahasia.

"Alex! hentikan!"

"Hmmphphp hmhpphph!"

"Cepat beritahu keberadaan bos kalian itu atau kalian akan mati disini!"

"Heh, tak peduli! yang terpenting aku akan menghancurkanmu terlebih dahulu!" Clover langsung menyalakan jetpack backpack di punggungnya dan terbang ke arah si bos AW.

"Hyaaa-! ini dia!" Gulungan kecil keluar dari gauntlet dan langsung menghasilkan elemen api.

Si bos AW cepat-cepat menghindar. dia juga terbang dengan jetpack miliknya.

"Percuma saja! ini baru yang namanya jurus! : **Fuuton Nami No Jutsu!** "

Dia membuat gelombang angin yang sangat dahsyat hingga membuat Clover nyaris terhempas.

"UGGHH!?"

"CLOVER!"

"HAHAHAHA! aku suka ini!"

"Masih ada kami!" Alex melempar enam kunai dengan kertas peledak ke arah si bos ninja. lagi-lagi si bos AW menegeluarkan jurus yang sama. kunai pun meledak sebelum mengenai dirinya.

"Apa!?"

"Hahahaha!" si Bos AW terbang lebih tinggi lagi, dia membuka gulungan sepanjang-panjangnya dan menciptakan hujan berbagai senjata ninja.

"AAAAAAA! BERLINDUNG!"

Sebelum senjata-senjata itu menyerang kebawah, Sam membuka gulungan ninja dan munculah sebuah Bola yang di tempeli banyak kertas peledak.

 **BOFHT!**

"Minggir semuanya!" Seru Sam pada kedua temannya. dengan sekuat tenaga Sam melempar Bola berukuran raksasa ke atas dan terjadilah tabrakan antara hujan senjata ninja dan bola tersebut hingga...

 **BLLAAAAAAAR!**

"Heh! kalian pintar sekali menggunakan senjata ninja, tak kusangka. kalian adalah Spies yang sangat hebat ya?" kata si bos AW.

"Lebih baik buka topeng Iron man bodohmu itu sebelum kami yang membukanya!" ketus Clover.

"Coba saja!"

Alex, Sam dan Clover langsung terbang ke atas menghampiri si bos AW. mereka masing-masing mengeluarkan tali untuk menangkap otak pelaku utamanya dengan Gear gesper yang melingkar di pinggang mereka.

"Tangkap dia!"

Bos AW nampak seperti menghirup sesuatu ke mulutnya, meski ia mengenakan topeng besi, tapi dia terlihat seperti akan menyemburkan elemen api…

 **KATON KARYOU ENDAN NO JUTSU!**

"WAAA-!?"

Ketiga Spies langsung menghindari dari serangan api bos AW.

"Akan kupadamkan!"

 **SUITON NO JUTSU**! Sam mengeluarkan elemen air yang keluar dari Gauntlet-nya dan berhasil memadamkan semburan api itu.

"Sekarang Spies!"

Ketiganya melempar tali ke arah bos AW dan berhasil tertangkap!

"Berhasil!"

"Ugghh! Sial!" si bos AW yang kini mulai panik, badannya tertangkap tiga tali kuat.

"Cepat, kita turunkan dia kebawah!"

"hehehe!" si bos AW terdengar seperti menyeringai.

 **BOFHT!?**

"APA!?"

"Sial! yang tadi cuma Bunshin!?" tanya Clover.

"DIBAWAH SINI GADIS-GADISKU!" Seru si bos AW, ternyata dia sudah membuat ratusan bunshin dibawah sana.

"AAH!?"

"Hahahaha! Tiga orang melawan ratusan pasukan! kalian takkan bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melawanku spies WOOHP! dan kini saatnya, setelah menghabisi kalian aku akan meluncurkan satelit sebelum aku pria pirang itu menyelamatkan kalian disini!"

"kita harus menghubungi Naruto sekarang juga!" kata Alex.

"JANGAN!"

"EH!?"

Sam justru melarangnya menghubungi Naruto.

"Kenapa Sammy!? Kita membutuhkan Naruto sekarang juga!" tanya Clover.

"Justru kita memancing Naruto kesini, si bos itu akan menangkapnya!" jawab Sam.

"eh!?"

"Kita bisa melawannya sendiri! kalau sudah selesai, baru kita hubungi Naruto nanti. sekarang waktunya penyerangan!"

"Tangkap ketiganya!" perintah si bos AW.

Seluruh bunshin milik si bos AW bersama-sama terbang menghampiri tiga spies yang masih di atas sana dan langsung memegang kaki mereka.

"WAAAAAAAA!"

 _SLAM!_

Sam, Clover dan Alex di banting kebawah. kini mereka terjebak di antara kerumunan bunshin milik bos AW.

"Ugghh! ka-kalian baik-baik saja!?" tanya Sam.

"Langsung saja Sammy!" Clover membuat bunshin lagi. begitu juga dengan Alex.

Perang sesama bunshin pun terjadi. Sam langsung menghajar beberapa bunshin milik bos AW meskipun mereka selalu menghilang. Walau hanya bertiga, tapi setidaknya mereka masih bisa bertarung dengan tehnik _martial art_ atau tangan kosong tanpa menggunakan jutsu apapun dengan gauntlet.

"Sial! mana bos AW yang asli!?"

"Pukul saja mereka semua! nanti kita bisa menemukannya!" teriak Alex.

Ternyata si bos AW memandangi pertarungan tiga gadis itu dari atas. dia nampak puas dan tertawa-tawa.

"lakukan terus, anak-anak. aku ingin melihat seberapa hebatnya seorang mata-mata. kalian jadi tertular jurus ninja. hahaha!"

 **Bofht!**

 **Bofht!**

 **Bofht!**

 **Bofht!**

"Hahhh hahh...! mereka lebih banyak dari yang waktu itu, jumlah mereka tak ada habis-habis!" kata Sam.

"Bertahanlah Sammy! kita masih punya Gauntlet!"

Clover, Alex dan Sam kembali mengeluarkan satu jurus di gauntlet mereka : **Shuriken Kagebunshin No Jutsu!**

Gulungan tersebut berubah menjadi satu shuriken yang dapat di gandakan menjadi ribuan shuriken. satu persatu bunshin si bos AW langsung kena serangan dalam sekejap.

"Waah! jurus ini hebat sekali!" kata Clover.

 _"Eh? tak kusangka si rubah itu memberikan seluruh jurus kedalam gauntlet itu, heh"_ gumam si bos AW. dia pun akhirnya terjun dari lantai atas untuk menghampiri si spies yang telah jadi ancamannya.

"Ini dia!" Si bos AW membentuk sebuah segel di tangannya.

"Semua Bunshin-ku! Ikutilah perintahku! : **Kagemane no Jutsu**!

Bos AW beserta seluruh bunshin yang tersisa langsung membuat bayangan mereka memanjang dan menyambung ke bayangan milik Sam, Clover dan Alex.

"AARGH!?"

"A-aku tidak bisa bergerak! ada apa ini!?" teriak Alex.

"entahlah! aku tak bisa bergerak sama sekali!" sambung Clover, panik.

Sam melirik kebawah, dia baru menyadari bahwa bayangan miliknya dan juga milik kedua temannya telah tersambung oleh ratusan bunshin bos AW yang masih tersisa. kini mereka benar-benar lumpuh tak bergerak.

"Ga-gawat, bagaimana ini!?"

"Hahahah! inilah yang disebut jurus ninja, kalian berhadapan dengan ninja-ninja modern yang jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan kalian yang hanya seorang Spies" kata si bos AW.

sementara ketiganya cuma bisa menggeram kesal.

"Gggrr, kau... lepaskan jurusmu ini dari bayangan kami!" seru Sam.

"Hoooo mau lepas dari bayangan ini? sebaiknya beritahu dulu dimana Pria yang menjadi bos kalian itu, cepat katakan!"

"..."

Ketiganya terdiam, tentu tidak mungkin memberitahu kalau Naruto ada di Helikopter, posisi mereka bertiga dengan Helikopter WOOHP di luar tak jauh dari markas pabrik.

"Ayo! cepat katakan!"

"Tidak! kami tidak tahu!" jawab Sam dengan lantangnya.

 **BUGH!**

"UGGH!?"

"SAMMY!"

Si bos AW memukul perut si leader Spies, Sam sampai tak mampu berbicara.

"Ini yang kau terima kalau tidak mau memberitahu, rambut merah!" ucapnya sembari menyindir warna rambutnya Sam.

"Ughhh..." Sam sampai menarik nafas berkali-kali usai perutnya di pukul bos AW.

"Kami tetap tidak tahu! tidak perlu bertanya dengan hal yang tak penting!" ketus Clover, dan akhirnya dia yang dapat bonus pukulan dari bos AW.

"Kau! diam saja, dasar gadis penggila fashion!"

"HEI! Fashion itu penting bagiku! tanpa Fashion, pakaian kalian akan-!"

 **BUAGH!**

Lagi-lagi Clover dapat bonus pukulan.

"Beritahu dimana Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Tidak akan!" kali ini Alex yang lantang berteriak. dan dia ikut dapat pukulan dari bunshinnya AW.

"Tidak tahu!"

 **BUAGH!**

"Kami tidak tahu!

 **BUAGH!**

"Arrggh!?

 **BUAGH!**

 _Bruuukkgh!_

Si bos AW melepas jurus kagemane no jutsu, akhirnya tiga spies langsung ambruk dihadapannya.

"hahhh, hahh... hahh..." ketiganya sampai berdarah-darah. mulut, hidung, bahkan lebam sampai berdarah pun mereka terima.

"ugghhh, Uzumaki Naruto takkan bisa kalian tangkap" ucap Alex.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu biar aku tangkap sendiri. kalian tidak akan tahu jurus rahasia nanti yang akan ku keluarkan usai satelit ini di luncurkan" jawab bos AW.

"a-apa maksudmu?" giliran Sam yang bertanya dengan suara yang hampir terputus.

"Seluruh warga dunia akan membeli earphone produksi milikku, satelit akan ku aktifkan dan otak mereka akan langsung tercuci. mereka akan menuruti sinyal dan akhirnya menjadi anak buahku, dan saat itulah rencanaku berhasil"

"B-bagaimanapun... ca-caranya, kami akan menghentikan...mu" ucap Clover.

"Heh, ya sudah. kalau begitu kalian tidur saja disini!"

"Apa?!"

si bos AW beserta dua bunshinnya bersama-sama memukul tiga remaja ini hingga akhirnya pingsan.

* * *

 _Sementara di Helikopter._

Naruto mengutak-atik keyboard di atas papan Helikopter, tak ada informasi atau panggilan sama sekali dari mereka. "ugh, kalau begini caranya, aku harus menyusul mereka" gumamnya. dia membawa tasnya dan segera terjun dari helikopter, namun disaat yang sama...

 _ **SLEP!**_

"Eh!?" Naruto merasa Helikopternya melayang. ada sebuah jangkar yang menancap dari bawah badan Helikopter.

"a-apa ini!?"

Sementara dibawah, ternyata pasukan AW mengetahui keberadaan Naruto di Helikopter.

"Cepat! bawa turun helikopternya kesini!"

"SIAP!"

Naruto melihat kebawah, keberadaannya di helikopter malah ketahuan pasukan AW.

 _"Sial! mereka tahu aku ada disini, Kurama!"_

 **"Kalau begitu cepat lawan mereka!"**

Kunai dan Shuriken di tembakkan dari bawah dan merusak badan Helikopter. keadaan semakin tidak terkendali, Naruto mencoba bertahan didalam Helikopter sembari berpengangan.

 _Badan Helikopter hancur sebagian, mendarat darurat! mendarat darurat!_

Naruto segera membuat bunshin sebanyak-banyaknya dan membiarkan mereka terjun kebawah untuk di jadikan tameng agar helikopter ini takkan hancur.

"Cepat atau lambat, aku harus menjemput mereka bertiga!"

SLEP!

"Eh!?"

Sebuah Kunai besar dengan sepuluh kertas peledak yang terpasang, menancap di badan helikopter.

"Gawat!"

Naruto langsung lompat dari Helikopter, tepat disaat kertas itu meledakkan helikopter milik WOOHP.

 _ **BLEDDAAAAAAAR!**_

"Ya ampun! Jerry! maafkan aku!" ucap Naruto merasa bersalah usai melihat helikopter milik WOOHP telah hancur.

"Dia terjun kebawah! cepat tangkap dia!"

"Ugh, awas ya kalian!" Naruto langsung membuka kedua telapak tangannya lebar-lebar dan tercipta pusaran angin yang sangat cepat berwarna biru dengan kombinasi chakra milik kurama menjadi :

 **Fuuton Rasenshuriken!**

"WAAAAAAAA! AWAS!"

Naruto langsung menghempaskan dua Rasenshurikennya kebawah, hingga membuat seluruh pasukan AW yang menjebaknya jadi terpental semua. tanah-tanah pun sampai retak kemana-mana.

"Fuh! aku harus cepat-cepat menjemput ketiganya!" gumam Naruto, dia langsung melompat dari pohon ke pohon menuju pabrik tua.

"Kejar dia!"

"Eh!?"

Ternyata mereka masih mengejar Naruto. langsung saja Naruto membuat mini rasenshuriken di lima jarinya dan melemparnya ke pohon.

"APA!?"

Seketika tiga pohon besar langsung tumbang menimpa tubuh pasukan AW yang mengejarnya. Naruto masih terus melompat-lompat menjauh dari mereka.

"Kalian takkan bisa mengejarku, yang terpenting adalah keselamatan tiga Spiesku apapun yang terjadi!"

 **Tap!**

 _Wuussh!_

Akhirnya, dia pun pergi.

* * *

 _Sesampainya di pabrik tua_

 **Tap!**

Naruto langsung berhenti di atas pohon. dia mengamati pabrik tersebut dari atas. nampaknya suasana tenang-tenang saja, namun dia harus memeriksanya lebih kedalam untuk menjemput spiesnya.

"Jadi, ini pabriknya ya?"

 _Set!_

Sesuatu yang lewat disampingnya membuat Naruto terkejut. pipi kirinya sampai berdarah.

"a-apa ini?"

Naruto baru sadar, ternyata pasukan AW punya Sniper. dia ketahuan.

 _"Kurama, aku tak bisa sembunyi lagi. mereka tahu kalau aku sudah disini"_

 **"Jangan berpikir kau takkan selamat, kau ini seorang Shinobi! cari ide lain untuk menjemput gadis-gadismu itu!"**

 _"akan kuusahakan!"_

Dengan nekatnya Naruto langsung lompat dari pohon dan membiarkan dirinya terlihat secara langsung oleh pasukan penjaga.

"ITU DIA!"

"TEMBAK!"

 **Tajuu Kagebunshin No Jutsu!**

Naruto membuat segel bunshin lagi. kali ini masing-masing bunshinnya langsung membuat rasenshuriken dan menabrakkannya ke seluruh petugas penjaga pabrik.

 **RASENSHURIKEN!**

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto sengaja membuat kekacauan di luar pabrik, dia pun mendarat dan langsung masuk kedalam.

"dia masuk kedalam!"

"tangkap si Uzumaki itu!"

Seluruh pasukan penjaga menghadangi langkah Naruto untuk masuk lebih kedalam, tanpa lama-lama, Naruto melempar kunai yang sudah di pasangi kertas peledak ke arah mereka dan terjadilah kekacauan besar.

 **DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!**

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-!"

Masih berlari, Naruto membuat rasengan lagi dan menubrukkannya ke beberapa pasukan AW yang menghalanginya.

"MINGGIR! AKU MAU LEWAT!"

"WAAA! AAAAAAA!"

Naruto berhasil melewati mereka semua, dia pun masuk lebih dalam lagi. tiba-tiba Walletnya pun berbunyi menandakan ada sinyal, dia membukanya dan mengetahui keberadaan tiga spiesnya.

"Nah, ketemu!"

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, dia masuk kedalam lorong gelap.

Dia masih berlari, Naruto mendapati pintu didepannya tertutup rapat. dia langsung membuat rasengan lagi dan segera menabrakkannya ke dinding.

"Takkan ku biarkan kau menyekap tiga spiesku, AW!"

 **RASENGAN!**

Pintu baja seketika hancur berkeping-keping hingga menciptakan kepulan asap, Naruto pun sampai meluncur kedalam dan berhenti ditempat.

"dimana mereka?" gumamnya. Naruto melirik kekanan dan kekiri, namun tak ada siapapun. ruangan ini sangat gelap dan hampir tak tersentuh cahaya.

"akhirnya kau disini juga Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Heh?"

Lampu ruangan di nyalakan, Naruto pun terkejut.

"APA!?"

Naruto melihat Sam, Clover dan Alex dengan kedua tangan terikat di dinding dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Ketiganya nampak tak bergerak sama sekali, seperti orang hampir sekarat. Naruto sampai gemetar, dia menggertakkan giginya dan ingin tahu siapa yang berani-beraninya menyakiti tiga Spies nya.

"SAM! CLOVER! ALEX!"

"Hahahaha!" si bos AW hanya tertawa-tawa.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **AN : Huhaaaah! Pertarungan lagi!**

Sebelumnya mohon maaf telat! Mungkin dirasa hampir sebulan ya? #Gebukauthor

Well, ada beberapa jutsu yang author karang, soalnya gak terlalu hapal sih. Hehehe, btw, si bos AW itu juga pake Gauntlet, Cuma jutsunya lebih lengkap dari pada Gauntlet yang di pake tiga Spies. Dan satu lagi, chapter berikut akan menjadi :

 **Naruto vs AW's Bos!**

Oh ya! mungkin ada yg belum paham atau penasaran siapa sih AW? si AW itu sebetulnya udah muncul dari chapter 2 dan 3. Tenang tenang! Sebentar lg sosoknya akan terungkap! Terima kasih sudah membaca ya, readers! Dan soal roket satelit nya AW, itu sudah dibahas di chapter 5, makanya muncul kembali untuk ini. Silahkan dibaca kembali jika lupa, dan jika masih ingat, mari lanjut! (semoga saja author bisa update cepat)

* * *

 **Balasan utk review sebelumnya** :

 **Uzumaki Hikari** : hai Hika-chan! Ketemu lagi nih! Hehehe, oke, langsung aja ke point aja ya:

Untuk lama chapter dalam cerita ini sebetulnya belum author perkirakan, mungkin antara 25 atau 30. Tapi itu belum pasti, author usahakan agar chapternya ga lebih dari 26 supaya cepet happy endingnya. Tenang aja, chapter cerita ini author pastikan gak terlalu overfull. Cerita yang sampai di chapter ini sudah 62% menuju ending. Jadi, di tunggu saja ya. soalnya disini Naruto dan Spies akan memulai perang dengan AW. Terima kasih!

 **Guest** : penasaran? Yo di mari tunggu chapter selanjutnya! Terima kasih!

 **Yustinus244** : Oke, di lanjut!

 **Miyuki nishikino** : halo Yuki! makasih udah setia membaca cerita author ya. hehehe #ngeblush. Oke, karena yuki masih agak belum paham ceritanya, author akan beri penjelasan : intinya, Naruto itu adalah anggota WOOHP yang menjabat sbg asistennya Jerry. Dan tugas Naruto adalah sebagai pengawas misi-misi yang dikerjakan 3 spies. Dan kemudian, munculah sebuah masalah. Musuh mereka adalah AW, dan mereka adalah musuh di masa lalu Naruto (nanti ada flashback ttg Naruto vs AW di chap kedepan). Jadi, tujuan utama Naruto dan Spies didalam cerita ini adalah ngungkapin siapa AW dan menghentikan rencana jahat mereka sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Oke, sekian ya penjelasannya, semoga Yuki mengerti, terima kasih atas saran dan kritiknya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Totally Spies** © Marathon Media

.

.

.

Chapter 13

...

Naruto menoleh ke atas, si bos AW bertopeng mirip Iron man tersebut duduk di atas tepi pagar dengan santai.

"Kau... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA MEREKA!?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmm gadis-gadismu itu masuk ke markas rahasiaku tanpa izin. tapi kurasa, mereka masuk atas perintahmu ya?"

"ggrr, ini adalah misi. tujuan kami adalah menangkapmu!" seru Naruto lagi.

"Jika tujuanmu memang menangkapku, kau sudah berhadapan denganku sekarang tuan Rubah ekor sembilan" kata si bos AW lagi.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, dia melirik lagi ke tiga spiesnya yang sedang diikat dalam kondisi miris seperti ini. tubuh mereka jadi penuh dengan luka, bahkan Gauntlet yang tadinya mereka kenakan juga tidak ada lagi. entah kenapa Naruto merasa hampir gagal menyelamatkan ketiganya.

"Aku masih dendam padamu saat itu! Kau menghancurkan segala yang ku rancang di cetak biru itu. Dan kini pembalasan, aku sudah membuat cetak biru yang baru dan kau akan merasakan akibatnya!"

"Apa!?" Naruto sampai terkejut.

 _Jangan-jangan… waktu itu dia…_

si bos AW mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan Jikkunan Ninjutsu di tas roket dan satelit buatannya. seketika, hasil rancangan yang akan ia laksanakan tersebut pun langsung lenyap.

 **BOFHT!**

"Hei! ka-kau...!"

"Aku sengaja menyembunyikan Satelit ku ini agar kau tak menghancurkannya, hehehe!"

"Aku sudah disini, tapi kuminta lepaskan mereka bertiga dulu!"

"Hooo, kau ingin mereka bertiga bebas?"

"N-Naruto...?" Clover memanggil.

"Kalian bertiga, jangan khawatir! aku akan membebaskan kalian!" kata Naruto.

"hati-hati! dia punya banyak jurus! kau tak bisa melawannya sendirian, Naruto!" giliran Alex yang ikut menyeru.

"Heh, aku juga tak menyangka kalau gadis-gadis itu juga membawa peralatan anehnya! aku menyita jetpack mereka! sekarang kalian tidak bisa lagi menggunakan alat mata-mata ini. oh ya, sekalian tiga gauntlet pemberianmu. ini jadi milikku ya? hahahaha!" kata si bos AW.

"Ugghh kalau kedua tali ini lepas dari tanganku, aku akan langsung mencekikmuuu!" kata Alex.

"Gadis-gadis ini tanggung jawabku, jadi... serahkan padaku!" kata Naruto.

"Dari sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, aku ingin sekali bisa bertarung dengan serius padamu. ini kesempatan langka, kalau aku menang, aku akan membebaskan remaja-remaja labil ini tanpa pengecualian!" jawab si bos AW sambil tertawa lagi.

 **SUITON NO JUTSU!**

 _BYUUURR!_

Air langsung merembes deras hingga membasahi seisi ruangan. sekarang ruangan tersebut menjadi banjir yang semakin lama semakin naik.

"gawat!?"

Naruto langsung berdiri di atas air.

"Aku sengaja membanjiri ruangan ini, biar pertarungan kita semakin seru. apalagi kau bisa berjalan di atas air, iya kan Uzumaki?"

"WAAAA! kita akan mati tenggelam! kita akan mati! kita akan mati!" Clover langsung panik. dia bersama Sam dan Alex berusaha melepaskan ikatan tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan mereka sekuat mungkin.

Bos AW sengaja menambah justu airnya semakin banyak agar ruangan ini jadi cepat tenggelam. "Ayo Uzumaki! keluarkan jurus-jurus andalanmu! HAHAAHHA!

"nggh tak perlu banyak bicara! RASENGAN!"

Naruto mengeluarkan jutsu rasengan ke si bos AW, namun sayang tubuh si bos AW malah dapat tertembus sehingga rasengannya Naruto jadi tak berguna.

"Apa!?"

"hehehe!"

 _Gerp!_

Tangan Naruto pun di pegang, si bos AW langsung melempar pria pirang ini jauh-jauh.

"Aaaaah!?" Naruto pun terjatuh. kemudian dia bangkit lagi.

"cepat! keluarkan bunshinmu! kita bertarung satu melawan satu!" ucap si bos, dia membuat segel di kedua tangannya dan langsung menciptakan ratusan bunshin.

 **BOFHT! BOFHT!**

 **Taju Kagebunshin No Jutsu!** Naruto ikut membuat segel bunshin di kedua tangannya. dan jumlah bunshinnya tak kalah banyak dengan milik si bos AW.

"Buat api dan semburkan pada pemuda itu!"

 **Katon Endan No Jutsu!**

 _ **Bwwoooooosh!**_

Bunshin si bos AW sama-sama menghirup udara dan langsung menyemburkan api besar.

 **Bijuu Mode**! Naruto langsung mengaktifkan Bijuu mode. terbentuklah mode cakra kuning membentuk wujud kepala Kurama dengan ukuran sangat besar. cakra nya berhasil melindungi dirinya dan bunshin-bunshin nya dari semburan api milik jurus si bos AW.

"Cih! lagi-lagi wujud monstermu itu!"

 _"ayo Kurama! kita bekerja sama!"_

 **"Baiklah!"**

Naruto langsung membuka kedua telapak tangannya dan dua bunshin yang berdiri di sampingnya membuat rasenshuriken.

"Kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku! Uzumaki Narutooooo!" si Bos AW langsung melompat ke arahnya dan mulai melempar senjata shuriken dan kunai ke arahnya.

"Haaaaa-! Rasenshuriken!"

 _Wussh! Wussh!_

Naruto melempar dua buah rasenshuriken sekaligus.

"Ck, sial!" si bos AW menghindari rasenshuriken yang di lempar Naruto, terpaksa dia menggunakan jutsu bunshinnya lagi untuk di jadikan tameng dirinya agar tidak kena serangan mematikan tersebut.

 _Set!_

Naruto tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya bos AW, langsung dia membuat rasenshuriken lagi dan menyerangnya ke punggung si musuh utamanya.

"WAAAAH!"

Untungnya, si bos AW masih bisa menghindar dari serangan cepat Naruto.

"Jangan hanya lari! hadapi aku, pengecut!" seru Naruto.

"ayo-ayo cepat! bagaimana kita bisa melepas tali ini!" tanya Clover.

"i-ini bukan tali biasa! tali ini pasti terlindungi sesuatu!" kata Sam, dia baru menyadari bahwa tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya mengeluarkan aura biru yang bentuknya mirip Chakra, seperti yang pernah Naruto jelaskan padanya.

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan!?" tanya Alex lagi.

"Airnya semakin naik! ini bahkan lebih parah sewaktu kita mengincar bos sialan itu di New York!" kata Clover.

"ayolah Sam, berpikir, berpikir, berpikir!"

BUAGGH!

"aaaah!" Naruto menepis jutsu angin dari bos AW, dia masih kewalahan meski sudah menggunakan Bijuu Mode.

"uggh, kalau begini terus-terusan, aku tak bisa melepaskan mereka bertiga. apa yang harus ku lakukan?" gumam Naruto, di tengah-tengah pertarungannya dengan bos AW, dia masih sempat memikirkan nasib tiga spiesnya.

 _BRAAKH!_

Untung saja Naruto cepat menghindar dari Jutsunya bos AW.

"Jangan diam saja kau! ayo bertarung lebih serius lagi Uzumaki Narutooooo! ngoahahahahahaha!"

"ah!?" Sam baru ada ide. Ice Queen Parfume!

Sial, jetpack backpack-nya di pegang bos itu, bagaimana caranya ya? Sam sampai harus berpikir keras.

"NARUTO!" Sam langsung menyeru.

"Sam!?" Naruto menyahut, kedua tangan dan kakinya masih fokus menepis serangan-serangan jutsu yang di lemparkan bos AW padanya.

"Bertahanlah disitu! aku akan membebaskan kalian!" kata Naruto.

"Bukan itu! Jetpack kami!"

"APA!?"

"aku mengerti!" gumam Naruto. tadi Sam memanggilnya untuk mengambil jetpack mereka yang berisi peralatan gadget mata-mata. Tanpa lama-lama, Naruto langsung membuat lima bunsin. dan lima bunshinnya tersebut secara bersamaan membuat Rasenshuriken bermacam ukuran. target mereka adalah : membuat bos AW lengah!

"Rasenshuriken!"

Hup!

Bos AW berusaha menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi dari rasenshuriken milik Naruto.

"Ah! aku bosan dengan jurusmu itu, Uzumaki!" kata bos AW.

"TAK PEDULI!"

 _WUUSSH!_

Naruto melempar rasenshurikennya sampai menukik ke belakang punggung bos AW hingga menabraknya.

"AAARGH!?"

"Berhasil!"

Bunshin Naruto langsung menangkap jetpack tersebut dan melemparnya lagi ke Naruto yang asli.

"Bagus!"

"Ah! Naruto! kau memang mengerti maksudku!" kata Sam lagi.

"Cepat Naruto! ambilkan Ice Queen Parfume nya!" pekik Alex.

"Serahkan padaku!" Kata Naruto, dia mulai membuka isi jetpack dan-

 **DOR!**

"AH!?"

Lesatan Peluru kecil membuat Naruto terkejut hingga peralatan gadget milik Sam jatuh semua ke air.

 **DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Ternyata bos AW mempunyai pistol. dia menembaki bunshin Naruto satu persatu dengan pistolnya tersebut.

"PISTOL!?" Semuanya pun terkejut.

"Aku yakin sekalipun kau menggunakan chakra monstermu itu, takkan pernah mempan dengan peluru yang terlapis chakra ini! HAHAHAHA!"

Naruto menghindari peluru tersebut, akan sangat berbahaya jika dirinya kena peluru itu dan pasti dia takkan bisa menyelamatkan spiesnya. Naruto sampai berpikir keras, mungkin satu-satunya pilihan yang harus ia ambil adalah menyelamatkan spies-nya dulu!

"HAHAHAHA! Ayolah Uzumaki! serang aku dengan bunshin-bunshinmu itu!"

"Naruto! HATI-HATI!" Clover menyeru.

Air semakin naik, kini hampir sepinggang mereka.

Si bos AW tak henti-hentinya menembakkan peluru panasnya ke Naruto. dan Naruto sendiri belum sempat untuk menyerang balik.

 _"Prioritas utama, mereka bertiga dulu!"_ gumam Naruto. dia langsung melempar lima kunai yang di lapisi chakra kurama, dan kunai tersebut mengarah ke tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan spies-nya.

 **TRANG!**

"AAH!"

Akhirnya, Sam, Clover dan Alex bebas.

Air semakin naik dan naik terus tak henti. ketiganya hampir tenggelam, Naruto pun cepat-cepat menggendong ketiga spiesnya dan langsung melarikan diri dari pabrik.

"NARUTOO!?"

"Aku akan membawa kalian keluar dari sini" kata Naruto.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan bos AW?!" tanya Clover.

"Lupakan dia!" jawab Naruto. "Yang penting kalian dulu yang selamat!"

"Mencoba kabur, heh?" Si bos AW seperti mengaktifkan sesuatu ketika dia menekan tombol di gauntlet andalannya. dan ternyata...

 **BOOM!**

"APA!?"

Dinding ruangan ternyata sudah di lapisi kertas peledak. Naruto dan Spiesnya tak bisa kemana-mana lagi.

"Kesana!" kata Naruto lagi. tapi sayang, ketika mereka pergi ke jalur lain masih ada kertas yang meledak.

 **BOOM!**

"Uggh! kau sengaja membuat jebakan ya!?" tanya Naruto, kesal.

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

"Takkan ku biarkan kalian pergi kemana-mana! KARENA AKU INGIN SEKALIAN MEMBUNUHMU DAN JUGA SPIES LABIL MU ITU, UZUMAKI!" teriak si bos AW. ledakan terjadi dimana-mana, sedangkan di bawah air semakin naik.

Naruto pun mendarat kembali ke atas air dengan kedua tangannya yang menggendong Alex dan Clover dan Sam yang berada di belakang punggungnya.

"Kita tak bisa lari, Naruto! ini sudah satu-satunya kesempatan kita untuk menangkap dia. kalau kita lari, kita takkan bisa menghentikan aksi jahatnya lagi!" Sam menjelaskan.

"aku tahu Sam, tapi sepertinya... untuk saat ini, aku jadi merasa... nyawa kalian yang harus di utamakan!" ucap Naruto.

"Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami! kami ini Spies!" sahut Alex.

"Kalian tidak punya kekuatan Ninja! kalian hanya bisa mengandalkan Gauntlet yang kuberikan, lawan kalian ini bukan orang sembarangan. meskipun dia menggunakan teknologi untuk membuat jutsu barunya, namun dia bukanlah seorang Ninja biasa. dia adalah Ninja dengan buronan paling di cari.. di seluruh dunia!" jelas Naruto.

Sam, Clover dan Alex sampai terkejut. "APA!?"

"Akan ku jelaskan mengapa bos AW mengincarku, tapi untuk saat ini... kita harus kabur!"

"Tunggu! kami masih bisa melawan! biarkan kami turun!" kata Clover.

"Clover, kau tak punya peralatan lagi untuk melawan. jetpack-nya Sam tadi tenggelam,

Gauntlet kalian ada bersama bos AW, kita tak punya pilihan lain!"

 **BOOM!**

Kertas terus meledak, Naruto sampai harus melompat kesana-kemari hanya untuk menghindari reruntuhannya.

"Hahahaha! MATI KALIAN!"

* * *

 _Di samping itu..._

Pesawat WOOHP pun masih dalam perjalanan menuju North Russia.

"Jerry, tak ada laporan apapun dari tuan Uzumaki, signal helikopternya mati" kata salah satu petugas.

"Sudah kuduga, ini pasti terjadi. jangan sampai terlambat, cepat atau lambat kita harus sampai ke markas AW!" kata Jerry, lantang.

"SIAP!"

Jerry semakin bingung, dia membaca surat yang diberikan salah satu bawahannya dan berisi :

 _Dear WOOHP :_

 _Satelit akan di luncurkan hari ini, tapi sayang sekali kau bodoh mengirim Spiesmu ke sana karena kami telah menjebaknya. kau terlambat, mereka akan mati didalam pabrik tua kami._

 _Salam hangat dari AW_

 _P.S : btw, kebetulan kami juga ingin menangkap Uzumaki Naruto. kami sekalian akan membunuhnya. terima kasih Jerry Lewis._

"Ugghh, bodoh sekali aku. kupikir informasi yang kudapat selama ini sudah cukup untuk menangkap mereka" gumam Jerry.

Sekarang, harapan dia adalah Naruto dan Spiesnya selamat hidup-hidup.

* * *

 **BOOM!**

"Tak ada jalan keluar lagi, kita benar-benar terjebak disini!" kata Alex.

"Ughhh..." Naruto sampai pegal karena tubuhnya masih harus kuat menggendong tiga spiesnya.

"Hei, aku jadi ingin bertanya pada kalian" kata Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Kalian bertiga beratnya bertambah ya?" tanya Naruto.

 **JITAAAAAAAK!**

Alhasil, Naruto mendapat bonus benjolan di kepalanya.

"Bukan saatnya bertanya seperti itu!" kata Sam.

"A-aku sudah diet! tidak mungkin beratku bertambah hari ini!"

"Oh tidak...! Naruto mengatakan beratku bertambah, aku harus diet..." Clover malah menggumam.

"Ini serangan terakhirku!"

Bos AW mengulurkan tanganna ke depan dengan gauntlet terbuka. Naruto mulai curiga bahwa bos bertopeng mirip Iron Man itu akan mengeluarkan sebuah... Jurus berbahaya sekaligus. Sebuah pusaran terbentuk di atas gauntletnya, berapi dan semakin lama semakin besar.

"Tidak mungkin..."

"HAHAHAHA! KALIAN BENAR-BENAR TERJEBAK! akhirnya dendamku terbalaskan juga! Uzumaki!"

"Naruto! dia akan mengeluarkan jutsu apa!?" tanya Clover.

Naruto sampai gemetar, dia memilih diam.

"Ini dia! RASENGAN BERAPI!"

 _ **Bwwooooooossh!**_

Dua rasengan berapi berukuran besar! bos AW akan melemparnya ke arah Naruto.

"Dia akan membunuh kitaaaaaa!" Alex langsung panik.

"MAKAN INI! HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

Naruto sampai diam, sementara ketiga spiesnya menatap serangan tersebut hingga...

 **BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!**

Ledakan besar di pabrik tersebut tak bisa mereka hindari lagi hingga salju yang ada di sekitar pabrik tersebut meleleh dan pohon-pohon besar ikut terbakar.

* * *

 _Beberapa jam kemudian_

Pasukan WOOHP datang ke lokasi.

"Ah!?"

Jerry benar-benar di buat terkejut, mereka terlambat. pabrik tersebut sudah terbakar dan hampir hangus. bahkan beberapa penjaga AW pun ada yang tergeletak di sekitar pabrik tersebut, mungkin sudah mati.

"tuan Lewis, apa kita terlambat?" tanya salah satu asistennya.

"tidak mungkin..." Jerry sampai gemetar. dia perintahkan beberapa pasukannya untuk segera menurunkan helikopter. tanpa lama, Jerry pun membuka pintu helikopter dan segera turun menuju pabrik terbakar itu.

"Naruto! Sam! Alex! Clover!" Jerry menyeru.

"tuan Lewis, para petugas AW ini sepertinya sudah mati"

"Kita kesini mencari mereka berempat. aku yakin mereka masih selamat! lakukan pencarian terhadap mereka sekarang juga!"

"SIAP!"

Jerry masih yakin kalau mereka berempat masih hidup. apalagi Naruto yang mempunyai kekuatan Shinobi. mungkin setelah menemukan mereka berempat Jerry akan meminta maaf karena telah mengirim mereka kedalam misi berbahaya. itupun jika keempatnya ketemu...

Tapi, kalau tidak...

"aah tidak tidak tidak, mereka pasti ketemu" Jerry meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi.

Badai Salju semakin berhembus kencang.

* * *

Dia membuka matanya perlahan. tubuhnya sangat dingin, seperti di selimuti sesuatu. dia menatap langit-langit awan yang gelap dan beberapa butiran putih yang berhembus sangat cepat.

"ah!?"

Sam siuman dari pingsannya. dia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. sangat sepi.

"a-apa yang terjadi?" gumamnya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun, Sam" kata Naruto yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon.

"NARUTO!?"

"Aku baik-baik saja" kata Naruto, sedikit tersenyum.

"Tidak! tubuhmu!?"

Tubuh Naruto penuh dengan darah, jas hitamnya sampai robek. tapi nampaknya Naruto sangat tak mempermasalahkan itu.

"A-apa yang terjadi? bukankah kita-"

"Ya, kalau aku tidak mengeluarkan chakra bijuuku sebanyak-banyaknya, kita akan mati kena rasengan berapi itu" kata Naruto.

"Dimana Clover dan Alex!?"

"Jangan khawatir, keduanya ada disini. mereka belum sadar" kata Naruto lagi. Clover dan Alex masih terbaring di sebelahnya dan belum bangun juga.

"fuhh... syukurlah..." Sam menunduk lemas. kini mereka berlindung di bawah pohon besar, berusaha menahan dinginnya hembusan badai salju yang semakin lebat di hutan Russia ini.

"Sudah berapa jam kita disini?"

"5 Jam yang lalu"

"5 JAM!?"

"Saat bos AW menyerang kita dengan rasengan berapi, aku langsung mengeluarkan wujud bijuuku besar-besar untuk melindungi kalian. dan setelah itu, kita langsung kabur dari ledakan tersebut..." kata Naruto.

"Naruto..."

"Aku membiarkan orang itu pergi... dan sekarang, kita ada disini. sangat jauh dari lokasi pabrik"

"Kenapa kita tidak berteduh di Gua saja?" tanya Sam.

"tak ada Gua disini, hanya pepohonan. beruntung aku menemukan pohon besar ini. yah... setidaknya, meskipun kedinginan. tubuh kita takkan kena butiran salju yang tebal itu" ucap Naruto.

"Bahkan kita tak mengenakan jaket..."

Naruto pun terdiam. iris birunya menatapi hembusan-hembusan angin yang membawa butiran salju dengan lebatnya. "aku membiarkan bos AW itu kabur, karena... kita benar-benar dalam ledakan saat itu. aku tak punya pilihan lain kecuali menyelamatkan kalian"

Sam menghela nafas ringan "Terima kasih, Naruto"

"Kau tidur lagi saja. aku akan membangunkanmu begitu badai salju ini selesai"

"Aku tak bisa tidur lagi, disini dingin"

Naruto tetap diam. dia masih lelah usai misi yang ia emban untuk menangkap musuhnya. sayang sekali, bos AW itu kabur dengan mudahnya sehingga membuat dirinya terjebak dalam bahaya.

"Naruto?"

"Ya?"

"Kau belum sempat menjelaskan bagaimana kau dan orang itu bertemu" kata Sam.

"Itu terjadi sebulan sebelum aku mengenal kalian" kata Naruto lagi.

"eh?"

"Ada penyebabnya mengapa bos AW itu mengincarku. bahkan sampai ingin membunuhku..."

Naruto menghela nafas lagi. udara semakin dingin, paru-parunya juga ikut dingin dan inilah yang membuatnya hampir kesulitan untuk bernafas. Sam mendengarkan cerita Naruto dengan seksama.

"Itu berawal ketika aku dan beberapa petugas WOOHP mengunjungi wilayah gunung Aconcagua. kami mendapat informasi tentang rencana 'Pengendali Otak Umat Manusia' dari kepolisian LA. WOOHP diminta kesana untuk menyelidikinya, dan kebetulan sekali aku terlibat. Jerry percaya padaku, makanya dia memintaku untuk memimpin misi tersebut."

"..."

"Kami mendaki gunung aconcagua, dan menemukan sebuah gua misterius, aku yakin Gua itu bukan buatan alam. tapi buatan tangan manusia, kami menyelinap dengan memasukkan Drome kedalam Gua. kami berhasil mendengar kegiatan apa saja yang ada didalam Gua itu hingga..."

"Hingga?"

"Drome kami ketahuan, mereka pun menghancurkannya. mau tak mau kami langsung masuk kedalam Gua mereka dan berusaha menangkap mereka. aku melihat salah satu orang yang memegang sebuah Blue Print di tangannya…"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. dia menutup matanya sebentar mengingat awal kejadian mengapa bos AW dendam padanya.

 _"Kalian! tangkap anak buahnya, biar aku yang menangkap bosnya!"_

 _"SIAP!"_

 _Naruto mengejar orang yang mengenakan hoodie tebal tersebut sedang memegang sebuah kertas Blue Print. pasti kertas tersebut berisi informasi penting yang mungkin kepolisian LA sebut sebagai 'Pengendali Otak Umat Manusia'_

 _ **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!**_

 _"WAAA! kau...! punya jurus... ninja!?"_

 _Bunshin Naruto berhasil menangkap orang tersebut. Blue print lepas dari tangannya._

 _"Jelaskan padaku, apa yang kau gambar di Blue print ini?" tanya Naruto._

 _"Jangan coba-coba kau membacanya! AKAN KU HANCURKAN KAU!"_

 _Naruto membacanya, seketika pasang matanya membulat kaget. ini adalah Rancangan_

 _Roket dan Satelit beserta gambar Earphone yang akan ia buat. bahkan lengkap dengan_

 _daftar susunan rencana yang dia buat._

 _"Kau ingin mengendalikan otak semua manusia di seluruh dunia? kejahatanmu sepertinya sudah masuk sebagai buronan kelas kakap. ikut aku ke penjara sekarang juga" kata Naruto._

 _"HEI! KALIAN TAK BISA MENANGKAPKU BEGITU SAJA!"_

 _Naruto mengeluarkan korek api dan mulai membakar Blue print tersebut._

 _"JA-JANGAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"_

 _ **Bwoossh!**_

 _Naruto membakarnya, ia tahu Blue print ini cukup berbahaya. meski cetak biru ini sudah ada di tangannya, Naruto takkan membacanya lebih lanjut karena sudah paham maksud gambar dari cetak tersebut._

 _"Maaf, kau takkan punya rencana lagi. ayo bawa dia keluar dari sini"_

 _"gggrr kau..."_

 _"hm?"_

 _RASAKAN INI!_

 _ **BWUAAAAAAAARR!**_

 _"aaargh!?" dua petugas WOOHP yang menahannya langsung terkapar. Wajah mereka melepuh terbakar._

 _"Kau!?"_

 _Orang itu mempunyai Gauntlet di lengannya. dia langsung menodong benda tersebut ke Naruto. "Kau menghancurkan masa depanku! Blue Print itu rencanaku! akan ku bunuh kau!"_

 _Gauntlet!?_

 _Naruto sampai terkejut. Bagaimana orang ini mempunya Gauntlet, bahkan tembakan yang keluar tadi adalah jutsu api dengan skala kecil._

 _"Kau diam saja. tugasku disini adalah menangkapmu"_

 _"KU BUNUH KAAAU!"_

 _Naruto langsung meninju wajahnya lagi berulang kali hingga orang tersebut babak belur._

 _"sialan..."_

 _"Markas ini akan segera di ledakkan, makanya kau harus ikut aku kalau mau selamat"_

 _"apa yang kau lakukan pada markasku!?" tanya orang itu._

 _"WOOHP akan menghancurkan rancangan satelitmu yang baru setengah jadi itu"_

 _"APA!?"_

 _"Tuan Uzumaki! Ayo keluar! Bom sudah kami pasang!" seru salah satu petugas WOOHP. Naruto mengangguk paham._

 _"Ayo Keluar"_

 _"TIDAAAAAAAK!"_

 _"Bom akan meledak dalam waktu 1 menit saja! CEPAT IKUT AKU!" Naruto setengah membentak. tapi orang itu sangat bersikeras, dia berusaha mencabuti bom yang masih menempel di rancangan roketnya._

 _"Hei! apa yang dia lakukan!?"_

 _"Bom waktunya singkat! kita harus keluar dari sini!"_

 _"Kalian keluar saja duluan! aku masih mengurus orang ini!"_

 _"bagaimana denganmu, tuan Uzumaki!?"_

 _"aku akan baik-baik saja!" kata Naruto, tangannya langsung mencengkram baju orang tersebut dan segera mengajaknya keluar._

 _"ayo! cepat keluar!"_

 _"TIDAK!"_

 _ **10,9,8,7...**_

 _"IKUT AKU!"_

" _Aku tak mau! Walaupun aku harus mati disini sekalian, meskipun kau membakar cetak biruku, aku takkan mengampunimu! Akan ku balas atas blue print itu!"_

 _ **6,5,4...**_

 _"Gawat!?" Naruto melepas cengkramannya dan keluar dari Gua. membiarkan orang tersebut sibuk sendiri melepas bom tersebut._

 _ **3... 2...**_

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _Ledakan terjadi didalam Gua tersebut. Naruto selamat, namun sayang dia tak berhasil membawa orang tersebut keluar dari markasnya._

"Dan dari itu, aku menganggap dia sudah mati. tapi ternyata aku salah, dan sekarang ini... ternyata dia masih hidup. entah mengapa dia bisa bertahan hidup dalam ledakan tersebut. dan dia kini dikenal sebagai AW" jelas Naruto.

"Jadi... dia dendam padamu hanya karena kau menghancurkan Blue Printnya?" tanya Sam.

"Benar, aku tak tahu mengapa Blue Print tersebut sangat berarti baginya. dan sekarang... ini dia, pembalasan. Aku mendapat info tentang dia lagi usai 3 bulan kemudian. Makanya WOOHP menjadikan dia sebagai buronan yang paling di cari"

"Lalu, kenapa dia bisa menjadi Ninja?"

"Soal itu, aku tak tahu. Waktu pertama kali bertemu dengannya, dia belum mengenakan topeng, dia hanya memakai hoodie tebal. Mungkin… karena melihat jurus-jurusku, dia berniat ingin sekalian menjadi ninja juga"

"Hm, jadi begitu ya…"

Naruto dan Sam pun akhirnya terdiam. menunggu Badai Salju ini hingga mereda.

"Kita belum gagal Naruto, kita masih punya satu kesempatan lagi"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **AN : Kembali lagi dengan ErenJeger! #HuuuTelat!**

Sebelumnya, Erenjeger minta maaf atas keterlambatan fic ini (yaa emang telat bgt sih). Karena kesibukan autor di dunia nyata. Bener, sibuk bgt… untung author tak melupakan fic ini. Dan oke, mari kita skip alesan author yg absurd ini. Untuk berikutnya progress cerita berlanjut hingga : 65%. Chapter besok akan hampir masuk tahap akhir yang pertama, sebentar lagi… Naruto dan Spies akan menghadapi perang NINJA!

Oke, terima kasih yang udah setia menunggu fic ini. ErenJeger janji akan menyelesaikan fic ini selama apapun pembuatannya. Terima kasih yaa!

* * *

 **Balasan utk Review sebelumnya :**

Miyuki Nishikino :terima kasih sudah menunggu Yuki-san! Autorh akan usahakan biar fic ini tetep lanjut! Terima kasih!

Saputralu000 : hehehe, terima kasih!

Uzumaki Hikari : Sudah di jelaskan flashback singkat Naruto dengan si Bos AW. sekarang sudah tahu kan? Terima kasih udah membaca ya Hika-chan. Nanti utk chap-chap besok ada kejutan kok. Terima kasih!


	6. Chapter 6

**Totally Spies**

 **Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

...

 _Tap!_

Jerry menapakkan sepatunya di atas gundukan salju yang semakin lama hampir tebal, pemandangan yang ia lihat saat ini adalah pabrik bekas markas AW telah hangus. Jerry mulai berpikir bahwa dia sudah terlambat untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

"Tempatnya hancur, hampir rata dengan tanah"

"Dimana mereka?" Jerry bergumam.

"Cari sesuatu, pasti mereka meninggalkan jejak!" kata Jerry, semua bawahannya pun langsung mengiyakan.

Setelah mereka mencari-cari sesuatu, satu dari mereka pun menemukan jejak. bekas kunai yang masih menancap, genangan air dari bekas jurus-jurus mereka, sisa kobaran api yang sudah hangus dan...

"tuan Lewis! lihat yang kutemukan!"

"Apa itu?"

 **Sebuah Gauntlet.**

"Ini kan..."

"Gauntlet milik Spies dan tuan Uzumaki, mereka meninggalkannya disini"

Jerry sangat terkejut, apa pabrik yang telah rata dengan tanah ini juga sekalian menghanguskan tubuh spies dan Naruto hingga tersisa Gauntlet mereka saja?

 _ah tidak tidak tidak! berpikir positif! mereka masih hidup!_

"Isi gauntletnya juga sudah kosong, mungkin saat ledakan terjadi... Naruto dan Spies sudah melarikan diri" kata Jerry.

"Bagaimana anda bisa yakin kalau mereka berempat sudah langsung melarikan diri?" tanya asistennya.

Jerry menatap langit-langit ke atas, butiran salju jatuh semakin deras. "Apa kau yakin kalau seorang Naruto yang punya kekuatan hebat bisa kalah begitu saja? aku percaya pada mereka, terutama Spies ku. mereka tahu apa yang harus dilakukan ketika situasi bahaya terjadi"

Dan semua pun terdiam.

"Untuk saat ini, kita kesampingkan misi utama memburu bos AW. sekarang kita cari

Naruto dan juga Sam, Clover, Alex. ayo!"

"SIAP!"

* * *

Sementara itu, jauh di suatu tempat.

 _Wuuuuussshh_

Badai masih berhembus kencang, Hampir 6 jam Naruto dan Spies-nya berteduh di bawah pohon besar. tak ada api unggun untuk menghangatkan diri, bahkan mereka tak punya peralatan apapun lagi kecuali pakaian yang menempel di tubuh mereka. semuanya serba tak ada.

"ughh..." Clover pun akhirnya siuman dari pingsannya.

"Clover? kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sam.

"Sa-Sammy... apa yang... terjadi?" tanya Clover lagi.

"Sulit di jelaskan, tapi yang penting kita selamat sampai kesini" jawab Sam.

"uhhh... di-dingin..." giliran Alex yang terbangun dengan tubuh menggigil kedinginan.

"maaf Alex, kita tak berteduh di dalam Gua, kita berteduh dibawah pohon" kata Naruto lagi.

"A-apa!?" Clover langsung terbangun. "dimana kita!? dimana!?"

"Kita benar-benar berada di pedalaman, jauh dari lokasi pabrik AW itu" Sam menjelaskan.

"Lalu!? bagaimana aku bisa pingsan!?"

"Kau memang pingsan Clover"

"Sejak kapan!?"

"Sejak bos AW menyerang kita" kata Sam lagi.

"Berapa jam aku pingsan!?" tanya Clover.

"Hampir 5 jam"

"Bagaimana dengan bos AW!?" tanya Clover lagi.

"Dia kabur, kita gagal menangkapnya" Sam menambahkan.

"Bagaimana dia bisa kabur!?" tanya Clover lagi.

"Rasengan tiruan yang dia buat bisa membunuh kita, makanya kita langsung ka-"

"Bagaimana kita bisa langsung selamat!?" tanya Clover lagi.

"Naruto menyelamatkan kita dengan Chakra-"

"Bagaimana kita bisa ada disini!?" tanya Clover lagi, langsung menepuk kepalanya.

"Clover, kau ini banyak pertanyaan" Alex langsung sweatdrop.

"Naruto? apa benar kita harus menunggu saja disini? bagaimana kalau AW langsung memulai aksinya di luar sana?" tanya Sam pada Naruto.

"aku kehabisan chakra, aku tak sanggup membuat bunshin lagi kecuali kalau aku sudah mengumpulkan banyak tenaga. aku sendiri masih memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk menggagalkan rencananya itu"

"Kalau begitu..." Alex langsung berdiri. "kita harus segera pergi dari sini! dia pasti sudah meluncurkan satelitnya dan mengendalikan otak semua orang lewat earphone yang mereka gunakan!" jawabnya.

"Yah, tapi masalahnya hanya cuaca. kau takkan bisa bernafas karena kedinginan, apa kau mau paru-paru mu langsung membeku?" tanya Sam.

"Tapi, kita harus apa sekarang?" Alex bertanya balik.

"ah! cukup dengan ini!" kata Clover. "Aku sudah bosan kalau kita terus seperti ini, membuat rencana, melaksanakannya tapi semua berakhir gagal. dan lain kali! kita tak boleh kalah dengan orang bertopeng Iron Man gila itu!"

"Clover?"

"kita tak bisa diam saja disini! ayo jalan! kita bisa menembus badai salju ini, aku jamin kita takkan mati kedinginan di tempat ini! AYO!" ucapnya lagi, Clover nekat melangkah keluar dari tempat berteduh dan tubuhnya langsung menantang hempasan angin salju yang begitu menusuk.

"Hei! Clover! TUNGGU!" Sam langsung menahan Clover pergi.

"Sammy! apa yang-!?"

 **BRUUKKH!**

Sam mendorong Clover sampai jatuh ke gundukan salju.

"Lepaskan aku, rambut merah! kau tidak bisa menghalangiku!" kata Clover.

"Jangan coba-coba membunuh tubuhmu sendiri Clover! kita tak punya peralatan apa-apa disini!" kata Sam lagi, balas membentak.

"Hello! siapa ketuanya disini!?" sindir Clover, menatap Sam lekat-lekat.

"Tidak ada ketua disini! kita bekerja sama Clover!"

"Hehh, mulai lagi" Alex cuma menggelengkan kepalanya, akan sangat sulit menegur dua temannya kalau sudah kelewat bertengkar.

"Kita disini sudah 6 jam! aku yakin AW itu sudah meluncurkan satelitnya ke langit!"

"Tapi kita tak bisa sembarangan pergi!"

 _bla bla blah blah!_

 **"SUDAH CUKUP!"**

 _GLEP!?_

Sam dan Clover langsung diam seketika. Naruto berjalan ke tengah mereka dan langsung menepuk kepala mereka.

"Dengar, kita ada di pedalaman hutan Rusia, dan aku tak yakin ada orang yang tinggal didalam hutan bersalju seperti ini. aku masih punya cara, jika kita terpaksa 'harus' pergi dari sini" kata Naruto.

"apa itu?"

"Menjauhlah" Naruto menyuruh tiga spiesnya untuk sedikit menjauh.

Dia langsung menggigit ibu jarinya hingga berdarah dan membuat suatu segel jutsu untuk memanggilnya.

Ya, ini satu-satunya pilihan untuk pergi dari hutan bersalju disini.

 _ **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_

 **BOOOOOOFFHTT!**

Kepulan asap membesar dan makin membesar. Sam, Clover dan Alex akan sulit percaya pada apa yang mereka lihat sekarang.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?" Ketiganya pun syok.

"Hm, sudah lama tak bertemu ya?" Naruto tersenyum.

 **Gamakichi!**

"Heh? Naruto? kau kah itu?" tanya si katak besar.

"Waahh kau ini semakin mirip dengan Gamabunta tahu!"

"eh?" Gamakichi berkedip sebentar, tak lama kemudian...

"HOI! NARUTO! LAMA TAK BERTEMU!" ucapnya, senang.

"Gamakichi! aku butuh bantuanmu! mohon bantuannya ya!"

"Siapa gadis-gadis yang bersamamu ini Naruto?" tanya si katak.

"Mereka adalah mata-mata, perkenalkan, yang ini Sam, Clover dan Alex" kata Naruto, ketika ia menoleh kebelakang, tiga spiesnya malah menghilang.

"Lho? kemana mereka?"

"Di-disini... Naruto..."

Sam, Alex dan Clover sembunyi di belakang pohon.

"Oi! kenapa kalian sembunyi?"

"Bagaimana kami tidak takut kalau kau memanggil katak raksasa kemari!?" pekik Clover, panik.

"Sungguh! aku belum pernah melihat katak sebesar itu!" sambung Alex.

"Dengar, Gamakichi ini adalah temanku. kita akan pergi dari sini, ku jamin semuanya aman!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sam.

"Ayo naik ke kepalanya, kita harus selamatkan dunia!" kata Naruto.

Kemudian, Naruto membawa tiga spies-nya naik ke atas kepala Gamakichi. mereka akan segera keluar dari hutan bersalju ini menuju kota, dengan begitu mereka bisa mencari bantuan dan kembali ke markas WOOHP.

"Ayo! jalan!"

 **DRAAPP!**

* * *

Seperti katak pada umumnya, Gamakcihi pun melompat-lompat hingga membuat tanah hutan bergetar, hembusan salju semakin cepat namun tidak menyurutkan si katak untuk tetap bergerak maju.

"Naruto! ku kira kau takkan pernah memanggilku, dasar baka!"

Naruto hanya tertawa kikuk "hehehe, maaf Gamakichi, suatu urusan membuatku sibuk,

kau tahu kan?" tanya-nya.

"Hei! aku sekalian ingin kenalan dengan teman-teman perempuanmu ini!"

"Heehh dasar katak, kau pasti mesum!" kata Clover.

"Eh? kau ini kasar sekali, dasar pirang, rambutmu malah sama seperti Naruto"

"Hei! rambutku memang pirang tahu!"

"Kita akan kemana selanjutnya, Naruto?" tanya Sam, langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Kita ke kota. begitu sampai, Gamakichi akan ku kembalikan lagi"

"Ide bagus!" kata Sam, langsung semangat. "Kalau kita ke kota, kita bisa mengambil mobil atau helikopter untuk kembali ke markas!"

"Kau cerdas sekali Sam" kata Naruto, memujinya.

"ehh... kawan-kawan..."

"Ada apa Alex?"

"Lihat ke atas" kata Alex, menunjuk ke atas.

Sesuatu meluncur ke langit, seperti sebuah... roket? yang jelas benda itu benar-benar meluncur cepat ke atas. Naruto dan Sam memerhatikannya dengan seksama, seketika mereka menyadari kalau benda itu...

"Gawat, di luar perkiraan, AW meluncurkan roketnya!" ucap Naruto.

Clover langsung syok "APA!? tak bisa di biarkan! kita harus cepat!"

"Memangnya misi apa yang sedang kau kerjakan, Naruto?" tanya Gamakichi sambil berusaha melompat sejauh mungkin untuk sampai ke kota.

"Maaf Gamakichi, tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya, kawan. intinya, aku dan spies harus menghentikan rencana jahat bos AW untuk menguasai dunia!" jelas Naruto langsung pada point-nya.

"hmmm begitu ya"

"Aku masih mengumpulkan chakra-ku, jadi... untuk sementara, kita pergi dulu dengan mobil ya?"

"Aku belum melihat kota dari sini, Naruto, kita masih jauh!" kata Alex.

"Hei katak! bisa kau melompat lebih cepat?" tanya Clover.

Gamakichi jadi mendengus sendiri, entah kenapa Naruto membawa satu gadis berambut pirang yang cerewet. "Iya iya! serahkan saja semuanya padaku, anak kecil!"

Naruto menatap langit lagi, roket AW masih meluncur berusaha menembus atmosfer bumi, tapi Naruto yakin, dia dan tiga spies-nya masih bisa menyelamatkan dunia.

 _Harus bisa._

* * *

 _Jauh dari negara Russia._

Di pusat kota Beverly Hills, banyak dari semua orang sedang menggunakan headseat, earphone atau berbagai alat fungsi pendengaran di telinga mereka. seketika, benda yang mereka gunakan tiba-tiba saja berbunyi.

"eh? bunyi apa ini?"

"entahlah! lagu yang kudengarkan tiba-tiba berbunyi seperti bom waktu!"

"Earphone ku rusak!"

Semuanya kebingungan, kemudian, mereka langsung mereka kaku, tatapan wajah jadi datar seolah mengikuti perintah dari headseat yang mereka gunakan.

 _ **SEMUANYA!**_

Suara bos AW di masing-masing headseat yang mereka gunakan terdengar begitu jelas.

 _ **HARI INI! kalian akan tunduk dibawah perintahku! bersiap-siaplah menuju jaman baru! jaman dimana kalian semua akan menjadi ninja modern dan menjadi anak buahku! dengan begitu kita akan menguasai dunia! hahahaha!**_

Tak hanya di Beverly hills, seperti di New York, LA, negara-negara eropa, bahkan asia dan timur tengah sekalipun tak luput dari perintah bos AW. bumi sekarang benar-benar di kuasai olehnya!

"Bos!" Lok pun datang menghampiri bosnya.

"Hei Lok! bagaimana semuanya?"

"Sukses! semua orang ada di bawah pengaruh headseat yang di gunakan!" kata Lok, menyeringai bangga.

"Kerja bagus, anak muda! pasti si Uzumaki dan tiga gadis labil itu sudah mati, WOOHP takkan bisa berbuat apapun lagi, HA HA HA!"

* * *

 _Kembali lagi ke Russia._

Loncatan Gamakichi membuat mereka semakin dekat menuju kota. beruntung Gamakichi bisa meloncat dengan jauh, jadi ini cukup menghemat waktu.

"Kotanya terlihat!" seru Alex.

"Bagus, kini saatnya memulai misi lagi!"

"Gamakichi, terima kasih atas bantuanmu" ucap Naruto pada si katak.

Gamakicihi mengangguk cepat "Kita ini kan teman! tak perlu sungkan untuk berterima kasih padaku, Naruto!"

"Hehehe, kau benar ya. baiklah" Naruto langsung berdiri, jarak ke kota hampir terlihat.

"Ayo, berpegangan padaku!"

Sam, Clover dan Alex berpegangan pada Naruto. kemudian, Gamakicihi pun langsung menghilang, lenyap didalam gumpalan segel bunshin.

 **BOOFFHHT!**

Mereka berempat langsung mendarat di atas batang pohon besar.

"Fuhh! hampir saja kau membawa kami terjun bebas kebawah" kata Clover.

"Yang penting kita cari mobil dulu, ayo!" ujar Sam.

Mereka buru-buru masuk ke kota untuk mencari mobil. namun, keadaan di kota yang mereka lihat saat ini...

"Aahh!?"

Naruto tak menyangka, ternyata AW sudah mengendalikan umat manusia di seluruh dunia.

"Ada apa, Naruto!?" tanya Sam.

"Ga-gawat... bagaimana kita bisa melewati mereka?" tanya Alex.

Di depan mereka, warga-warga yang sudah di cuci otaknya dibawah kendali headseat oleh satelit AW mengerumuni Naruto dan spies. semua bersiap menyerang mereka berempat.

"Tangkap... tangkap... tangkap..."

 **Tangkap...**

 **Tangkap...**

 **Tangkap...**

"M-mereka akan menangkap kita!?"

"Mereka banyak sekali! tidak mungkin kita melawan warga sipil!"

"Tidak perlu melawan, kita lewati saja mereka! ayo!"

Dengan ide seadanya, mereka berusaha melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang akan segera menyergap mereka. beruntung sekali, Naruto, Sam, Clover dan Alex sangat gesit berlari.

"Andai saja aku masih bisa membuat bunshin..." gumam Naruto.

"Mobil yang itu Naruto!" seru Alex, menunjuk ke salah satu mobil Van yang terparkir di tepi jalan.

"Ayo kesana!"

"WAAAAAA! MEREKA MENGEJAR KITA!" Pekik Clover, sekarang warga di kota ini sudah mirip seperti zombie, mengejar-ngejar keempatnya menuju mobil van.

Sam masuk lebih dulu ke mobil Van, dia duduk di kursi kemudi dan mencob menyalakan mobilnya. tangannya sibuk mencari-cari dimana kunci mobilnya, sementara Naruto, Clover dan Alex menyusul, mereka masuk ke bagasi belakang mobil Van.

"Sam! cepat tancap gasnya!" perintah Clover.

"Kuncinya! aku sedang mencari kuncinya!" kata Sam.

Sementara warga kota tersebut sudah mengerumuni mobil Van mereka, langsung menyerang.

"Waaaaaa! mereka menyerang!"

"Sammy! cepatlah!" seru Alex, berusaha menutup jendela mobil Van.

"Aku sedang berusaha!"

 **BBRRMMMMMM!**

Sam langsung menyalakan mobil, tapi sayang di depannya sudah banyak orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Cepat jalan, Sammy!"

"A-aku.. tidak bisa! mana mungkin aku menabrak mereka!" kata Sam.

Dalam situasi seperti ini, akan ada banyak pilihan. Naruto bisa melihat kepanikan di wajah mereka bertiga, mencoba berbagai cara untuk segera keluar dari sini. _rasanya mereka terlalu muda untuk mati..._

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto menghela nafas ringan. dia hendak keluar lagi.

"Naruto? apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Alex.

"Aku akan memancing mereka pergi" ucap Naruto, dia keluar lagi lewat atap mobil Van.

"APA!?" teriak mereka bertiga.

"Kau sudah gila!? kita berlari sampai ke mobil ini dan kau mau keluar lagi!?" tanya Clover.

"Dengar, aku ini ketua kalian. tugasku adalah mengawasi dan melindungi kalian, aku sudah berjanji pada Jerry. jadi, biarkan aku pergi, ku serahkan misi ini pada kalian sisanya"

"Tu-tunggu! Naruto!"

Naruto tidak mengindahkan panggilan mereka bertiga, dia pun loncat dari mobil Van dan segera memancing perhatian warga-warga kota yang mengerumuninya.

"Oi! TANGKAP AKU! INI AKU, UZUMAKI NARUTO!" seru Naruto, dia langsung berlari.

Warga kota yang tadinya mengerumuni mobil Van langsung berlari mengejar Naruto. kini kesempatan bagi Sam untuk melajukan mobilnya.

 _ **BRMRMMMMMHH!**_

Alex menoleh ke belakang, melihat Naruto berusaha memancing perhatian mereka untuk mengejarnya.

"Sammy! kita tak bisa meninggalkan Naruto disana!"

"A-aku tahu! tapi... kita tak punya pilihan!"

Naruto masih berlari, sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang memastikan mobil Van yang di tumpangi spies-nya aman. semoga saja mereka berhasil kabur, aku tak mau mereka celaka, gumamya penuh harap.

 _Brrrmmmm!_

Sam berusaha melajukan mobilnya secepat mungkin, para kerumunan tersebut masih berupaya mengejar Naruto.

Naruto terlihat tersandung, kemudian dia terjatuh! orang-orang yang telah di cuci otaknya oleh satelit AW itu pun langsung mengerubungnya dan bersama-sama menghajarnya.

"NARUTO!" pekik Clover.

Sam dan Alex sampai tak bisa berbicara, melihat Naruto sengaja menjadikan dirinya sebagai umpan demi menyelamatkan mereka.

"Jangan berhenti! CEPAT PERGI!" teriak Naruto di antara para kerumunan.

 **"TIDAAAAKK!"**

Dan Naruto lenyap oleh mereka.

Sam tidak bisa berbuat apapun, tangannya tetap fokus mengemudi mobil.

"Ugghh... sial" rutuknya, kesal.

"Sammy! andai saja kau tidak meninggalkan Naruto, dia takkan mati seperti itu!" kata Clover.

"Naruto menyelamatkan kita, dia meminta kita yang harus menyelesaikan sisa misi ini" jawab Sam tanpa menoleh.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa tanpa Naruto!"

"Naruto percaya pada kita, Clover! aku yakin... orang sekuat dia tidak mungkin cepat mati!" Alex menambahkan.

Dan Clover pun terdiam.

Kembali beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika Clover secara tidak sengaja tidur bersebelahan dengan Naruto. dia mengatakan _'Aku mencintaimu'_ dan kalimatnya itu... sepertinya penuh arti.

 _Apa jangan-jangan itu kalimat terakhir Naruto untukku?_

Clover tidak bisa, dia menahan air matanya.

"Naruto belum mati" kata Sam.

"Apa?"

"Dia pasti menyusul, sekarang saatnya tugas kita sekarang, adalah pergi ke bandara dan segera menghentikan aksi si bos AW"

Alex mengangguk cepat. sementara Clover masih terdiam, tapi raut wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi serius.

"Yah" gumamnya.

"Cari sesuatu di dalam, mungkin ada yang berguna untuk kita" perintah Sam, kemudian Alex dan Clover mengacak-acak isi bagasi.

"Baiklah!"

 _Naruto, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan kami. hari ini, kami pasti akan menghentikan kejahatan mereka!_

Sam memegang janji pada Naruto.

 _ **Kuserahkan pada kalian!**_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **AN : Wahh udah lebih dari berapa bulan ini? mungkin sudah lewat setahun semenjak update terakhir!**

 **Sebelumnya, saya sangat meminta maaf atas keterlambatan saya melanjutkan fic ini. Jujur, di real life saya sibuk banget. Banyak yang terjadi, dan fanfic ini nyaris hiatus karena leletnya saya (maaf, maaf).**

 **Saya yakin, kalian pasti nunggu banget kalo fic ini lanjut. Tapi jangan khawatir, saya masih sehat kok. Sebelumnya author udah pernah berjanji kan kalo fic ini akan selesai? IYA, ini pasti selesai. Tapi author butuh mencari waktu utk membuat cerita agar fic ini segera tamat.**

 **Yang membuat fic ini hampir hiatus adalah, author kekurangan ide! Pas mentok di chapter ini, author sempat gak yakin bisa lanjutin ini. Tapi syukur, dengan memaksa sedikit imajinasi, akhirnya chapter 14 ini selesai (yaah walaupun pendek) dan yang kedua : Author sedang bikin cerita lain. Kebetulan author lagi suka Moana, jadi yah.. mungkin Moana-nya yang bikin saya telat update kisah Naruto Totally Spies ini. (sangat minta maaf yang satu ini)**

 **Dan sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah setia menunggu! Buat kalian yang langganan review sama author, terima kasih! Tanpa kalian, fic ini gak mungkin bisa berlanjut. Author sayang kalian!**

 **Oh ya, satu lagi, sering-sering cek bio di profile Author. Disitu kalian bisa dapet info kapan saya update dan cerita apa lagi yang akan publish.**

 **Tunggu next chapter ya ;)**


End file.
